


I Sing the Body Electric

by spacedbabaylan



Series: Sing the Body Electric; A Sense 8/Soul Bond TMNT Crossover AU [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 'Teenagers scare the living shit out of me' is the mantra of the 2k3 boys, 2012 tortols need therapy, 2k3 boys are adults and tired and protective older brothers, All Aprils and Caseys are part of the family and are good sibs, Asian Character(s), Character driven so a LOT of soft science, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Cultural exchange, Draxum and Big Mama will also appear as secondary parents, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Healthy depictions of Therapy, Hurt/Comfort, I have WORDS, Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Mostly takes place in the Rise Universe, Rise boys are sweethearts I will die for them, Rise! Villains being excellent to each other and the turtle fam, Sense 8 au, Splinter gets a LOT of sons and a few daughters in this au, Will talk about the different Splinters' parenting, bonding over theatre and food, lots of feelings, no beta we die like ppl without beta readers, tags will change, the rise boys have such a healthy family dynamic and the others are jealous, world mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: Sense8-ish/Soul Bond AU story where three iterations of the Turtles and their families appear to each other (some cameos from other dimensions here and there). Sometimes hilarious things happen, sometimes serious, nevertheless it is a cycle of discovery and they find themselves all drawn to each other.Found family feels and it is a REALLY big found family since the Turtles adopt each other.Ch 1-4; New BegginingsCh 5-9; Getting to Know YouI2ABCD: Untitled Goose Game, Doom, Ghosts of Tsushima, Animal Crossing
Series: Sing the Body Electric; A Sense 8/Soul Bond TMNT Crossover AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096706
Comments: 67
Kudos: 131





	1. Raphie

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first rodeo to the Sense 8/HDM AU/something to do with the soul au XD
> 
> 2k3 Tortols are in their late twenties/early 30s: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello/Donny, Michelangelo/Mike,  
> 2012 Tortugas recently turned 18: Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey  
> Rise Boys: Raphie, Don, Leon, Michael
> 
> Splinters: Splinter (2k3), Lou Jitsu (Rise)  
> Aprils: April (2k3), Lillie (2k12), Riri (Rise)  
> Caseys: Casey (2k3), CJ (2k12), Cass (Rise)

Sometimes, being the eldest has its perks, like the ability to keep a resting bitch face even if you wanted to panic or react badly.

Raphael doesn’t remember how or when it first happened but he began seeing other versions of himself.  
  
Now, a normal person would comment on this and in normal circumstances he _would._ He definitely would. He would totally tell his family.  
  
But…  
  
Raphie glanced at his brothers and father as they were eating breakfast. He doesn’t think it’s the right time.  
  


Michael had prepared English Breakfast with beans on toast, blood pudding, tomatoes, eggs and actual hashed browns. His baby brother was an _angel._ Currently, their youngest was humming a tune and serving their portions.  
  
Their father hummed along with Mikey, eating his portion of breakfast, not knowing the song his son was singing but it was clear he wanted to join in his child’s joy.  
  
His two other brothers on the other hand were uncharacteristically surly. Well...Don was surly- _er_ if that was a word? Don was massaging his temple like he had a massive headache and was picking at his food slowly. There were massive eye bags under his eyes like he pulled another all nighter and he was nursing a massive coffee mug.  
  
Leon was stabbing at the bits of food he could reach like he was keeping his anger in check. 

Raphie frowned. They were just fine a few minutes ago, joking with each other so he knew they weren’t angry at each other. But he did notice Leon look to the side and clenched his fist. Don on the other hand had stiffened, like he was listening for something. He shook his head and just went back to staring at his coffee.  
  
Maybe...just maybe...they had the same dilemma as him. But he had to be sure, without sounding insane, of course.  
  
Raphie picked up his fork and began to eat.  
  
“Your Mikey is really good at cooking, huh?”  
  
Raphie eyed the speaker and after a minute he gave a smile and a curt nod. His visitors today were, thankfully, the two Raphaels that he liked the most.  
  
It sounded completely insane, didn’t it? Being haunted by other versions of him. At least, he thinks they’re ghosts, but the way they act, he could be wrong.  
  
They were both much shorter than him, one of them is smaller than the other. By the way the shorter one talked, he also was probably older than the two of them.  
  
Raphie broadcasted his thoughts to them: _“Yeah. Pops taught all of us to cook cos’ he said food brings people together but it’s Mikey that took that lesson to heart”._  
  
The older Raph quietly observed the table while the small, angrier one was observing his brothers and father wistfully.  
  
“I’m sorry about the one Raph that insulted you for being super-close to your brothers. It’s a surprise to all of us, man...you’re a first”  
  
 _“Oh?”_ Raphie asked. Raphie frowned. If it wasn’t for Leo lounging within the vicinity, he would have punched that Raph for making horrible quips about his second youngest brother. Which was a GOOD thing too because the older Raph explained, if they hurt the visitor, they hurt the host….which would be Raphie himself.  
  
 _“Why are you saying sorry for him? He should be responsible for his actions. Isn’t he an adult too? Or is he too chicken to own up to his feelings?”_ _  
__  
_The two Raphs stared at him. The younger, angrier one looked down and muttered, “Goddamn, not only are you huge, you’re even level headed and reasonable. It’s unbelievable. You’re _perfect_ ”  
  
Raph narrowed his eyes. “ _I ain’t perfect, you know? No one is. I just know how to handle tantrums from younger brothers. A bit different when it’s coming from a supposed adult, yeah?”_ _  
__  
_The older Raph blinked. “Wait... _you’re_ the Eldest? Does that mean-”  
  
“Hey Raphael, brotherino, light of my life, the first of this generation of Hamatos, dearest _leader._ We totally patrollin’ with April and Casey today, yeah?,” Leon suddenly interjected out of the blue. He had a smirk on his face and was looking at Raphie’s general area but not exactly where Raphie is.  
  
 _Oh no_. He knew that smile, and that meant trouble. He noticed that Don had taken his mug and had a smirk on his face while drinking. Raphie just smiled and nodded at Leon. He’ll have to wait until Splinter leaves to test his theory...

Michael sat down in between them and put out an extra plate of food.  
  
Splinter looked puzzled. “My son, do we have a guest?”  
  
Michael froze, then he gave their father an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, Dad. I made extra. I’ll store them in the fridge later”.  
  


And there it is. Michael can’t help being hospitable, the sweetheart that he is. His brothers also had ‘guests’, the same as him. 

“Shit, I just realized...it’s probably my brother being a butt to your Leo. I’m so sorry”, said the older, greener Raph, scrubbing his face in frustration.   
  
The younger Raph shook his head, worried. “No...I think it’s my Leo. He’s probably freaking out right now. I hope you don’t think less of him, man. He’s been through a lot”. He looked down at his hands and away. “We all have”.  
  
“ _Again, I hate to say this. But you’re not responsible for other people’s actions. They should be the one to apologize, not you”._ Raph sighed. This was _ridiculous_. He was younger than them both. Why was he being the reasonable one?

  
Splinter got up and put his plate in the sink. Then he hugged all his sons, thanked Michael for the meal, and left the kitchen.  
  
Raphie listened until he knew their dad was out of hearing range. Then he put down his utensils and steepled his hands.  
  
“So, when were you guys gonna tell me that you also had other versions of yourselves hauntin’ ya?”  
  
Michael dropped his spoon in shock. Leon’s eyes bugged out, then he grinned and said, “That’s our _leader…”_ Emphasis on the word, ‘leader’ like he was showboating or something, and oh dear, Leon was probably egging someone on. Don just muttered an, “I knew it…” and kept sipping his coffee.  
  
Raphie sighed and gave a glance to his own guests. It was gonna be a _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....That happened. owo


	2. Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Donnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> admittedly, this isn't the Turtle fic I wanted to write but it just came flowing out and here I am.

Don slowly sipped his coffee as he watched Leon now openly arguing with air. He’s assuming he is having a tiff with the brothers of his own guests.  
  
He glanced at Raphie who was listening to both Leon’s passive-aggressive ranting and Michael excitedly describing his “guests”. Raphie’s brows furrowed in confusion but he doesn’t stop them. 

_Eh_. The big guy can handle it.  
  
He then glanced at his own guests; one smaller with olive green skin, one almost as tall as him and had eerie red eyes.  
  
The smaller one was sitting calmly next to him, amused at all the commotion at the table. The other one was chewing on his thumb nervously with his teeth, and glancing at his brothers. (And not gonna lie, his gap tooth is cute. Too bad this Donnie is way too jumpy. Maybe neurotic but Don didn’t want to be an ass and self-diagnose).  
  
“Is it always like this at breakfast?” the older one asked. He was reading a book. An actual _physical_ book. Weird choice but who was he to question the recreational activities of his counterparts? He prefered podcasts, audiobooks, and the theatre. It gave his hands much more freedom to work on his projects.  
  
“More or less, yeah,” he took a sip of his coffee. The Donnie with the gap tooth sat next to him, and kept looking nervously at Raphie. Don frowned. Was this Donnie afraid of Raph?  
  
“You guys are different species of turtles, right? Your Raphael said he was the eldest as well, so I’m assuming you’re all different ages,” mused Donatello.  
  
Don liked this one. He was quite polite for an adult. Not many adults get his respect. “Yeah. Raphie’s fifteen, Me and Leon are fourteen, and Michael’s thirteen”.

The two Donatello's reactions were...interesting to say the least. Donnie’s red eyes widened in horror. A flash of grief crossed Donatello’s face before he took a deep breath and settled on a pained smile. “That’s...that’s really interesting”.  
  
Before Don could ask, Leon suddenly stood up. His fists were clenched and teeth were bared like he was furious. Then he tried taking a swing at himself. “Tried” because Raphie was able to stop him in time. Raphie began to mumble soothing words to Leon to get him to calm down.  
  
Michael looked terrified.  
  
“What’s going on?,” Don said through gritted teeth. He reached out and rubbed his little brother’s back to soothe him.  
  
“If you harm the person visiting you, you get harmed as well,” explained Donatello. He snapped his book closed with a sigh. The other Donnie said nervously, “It’s...It’s probably my brother. I mean... Leo...I mean my Leo...sorry”. He chewed on his thumb in worry, staring as Raphie kept talking quietly to Leon.  
  
Donatello shook his head, “No...I think it’s mine. He doesn’t know how to handle teenagers well...oh Donnie, you’re bleeding”.  
  
Don snapped his attention away from his brothers to stare at his counterparts. Donnie had chewed on his thumb so hard it broke through skin. Donatello gathered cloth and wrapped Donnie’s thumb to put pressure on it, even if his own thumb was bleeding. 

Don looked at his hand and there was a thin line of blood that slowly dripped on to his hand. He tsked and grabbed tissue to stave it.  
  
“I’m so sorry-” began Donnie. “Hush, it’s fine,” interrupted Donatello. Don opted to not comment on it. Instead he asked, “You both said this isn’t the first time you’ve met other versions of us. Did this whole...situation where I only get to see you happen?”  
  
Donatello shook his head, “As far as I know, no. We met our other counterparts physically. This whole astral projection thing is new. The only reason I know about the host-visitor thing is because little Michael over there and Donnie's brother accidentally hit mine while playing yesterday. They all have bruises in the same place”. 

Donnie muttered, “See, _that_ doesn’t make sense! Astral projection has no scientific basis. There must be an actual explanation for this”. He began to pick at his arm scales.  
  
Don snorted, the others looked at him. “Sorry. It’s…that would be true, except in this dimension astral projection is plausible,” he inhaled in annoyance. “Magic exists here”.  
  
Donnie looked like he ate something really sour. Donatello on the other hand looked up thoughtfully. “Magic exists in my dimension as well...so it isn’t far-fetched”. He gently put a hand over Donnie’s who had unwittingly begun to pull at his scales. “If that’s the case, I can believe that would be one of the reasons we connected, Don. I can’t say for sure how Donnie here and the other Donatellos connected to us”.  
  
Don hummed. He stood and put his empty plate in the sink. It was Leo’s turn to do the dishes but he decided to help with the burden by preemptively washing the plates … “Would it help the situation if we met face to face? All of us- I mean not all the iterations of us, just our three dimensions”  
  
Donatello smiled while Donnie tilted his head. “Maybe it would...are you suggesting building a portal to each other’s dimensions?”  
  
Don leaned on the sink. “I insist on it. We each work on a portal on our end then connect it. It should be easy if we work together”.  
  
Donnie furrowed his brows while Donatello tapped his book’s spine to his chin. “It’s doable. I can ask Professor Honeycutt and Leatherhead to help me on my end and I already have a fusion generator”.  
  
Donnie blinked, “You have a Professor Honeycutt and a Leatherhead too? Um...sure. I’ll have trouble on my end, I’ll probably need Krang tech for this though…”  
  
Don nodded, “I don’t know who those are but we have Draxum”. He then turned to his youngest brother, “Michael, can you ask Draxum to visit? I’ll need help in a project and maybe he’ll have answers to our predicament”.  
  
Michael brightened the instant he heard Draxum’s name. “Sure!” he chirped. Michael tilted his head to the side and then said out loud, “Baron Draxum’s our creator and our other dad!”  
  
There must have been some kind of loud reaction on the other end because Raphie winced and Leon rolled his eyes. Raphie said out loud, “I’ll explain later…” while Leon crossed his arms. It looks like he still doesn’t want to get along with his own guests.  
  
Donatello and Donnie looked at Don incredulously. Don shrugged, “He mutated Dad too. Michael’s the only one who calls him “Dad”, don’t worry”.  
  
Donnie looked away while Donatello huffed, “That’s...a can of worms we won’t get into now. But I’ll take any answers I can get”. He eyed Leon, “And I’ll talk to my Leo, don’t worry about that”.  
  
“Thank you,” Don said, honestly grateful. This Donatello was just as gentle as Raphie, and Don knew it wasn’t a front with how he handled Donnie’s self-harm. He wondered what damaged him to make him this way.  
  
Don eyed Donnie. So different from Don and Donatello; skittish, and nervous and is on the verge of lashing out at everything. He wondered what this one had gone through too.  
  
Don patted Raphie’s arm. “The other Donnies and I will be in the lab. Call us when Draxum gets here”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Donnies all have wildly different personalities for someone with the same archetype. It's kind of obvious who I paid the most attention to :)) I will have the most fun developing them, haha!
> 
> 2k3 Donny is a delight to write! he's such a gentle person, I'm so glad to introduce him to you all and I'm so glad to rediscover why I liked him best in the 2k3 cartoon. I also found out he was voiced by Sam Riegel of Critical Role (and one of my idols) so it was a treat rewatching 2k3 Tmnt
> 
> Leon is next chapter!
> 
> Please don't be shy in commenting and thank you for the love!


	3. Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Leonardos hash out an earlier misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how carefree Rise! Leo is and I really think it would make for great drama/interactions with the more serious Leonardos.

Leon stomped out of the kitchen in a huff. Raphie was able to help with his mood but only by a small margin. It really irked him that _the pests_ were still there.  
  
Why didn’t he have reasonable counterparts just like his brothers?  
  
He glanced at Michael and Raphie talking to each other, a smile on their faces, as he left the kitchen, occasionally talking to thin air. Must be _real_ nice.  
  
He glanced at the corner of his eye and _damn it_ his counterpart is still there. Wait… there was only one of them. The one closer to his age with dark blue eyes and the one that droned on and on about honor and destiny and trivial stuff he doesn’t quite understand. The one that questioned Raphie being the leader. He was the one that he tried to punch in anger.  
  
Currently, this Leo was silently following him. _Good._ He didn’t need more bullshit and he refused to make small talk to assholes.  
  
What worried him was the other Leonardo that was currently missing, the one that was older. He was the one that was observing everything and Leon knew he was assessing the situation, judging everything. He just knew. He lifted no finger to stop Leo and Leon from arguing so in his opinion, that Leo was just as bad.  
  
Leon put on the noise-canceling headphones that his beloved twin made for him when things got too much and he needed something to ground him. 

He could feel that Leo wanted to say something so he turned up the volume in his earphones. The other Leo looked away frustrated.  
  
They sat apart from each other in tense silence.  
  
When Leo looked up to peek at his counterpart, said counterpart was actually meditating... _weird._  
  
Also, the older Leonardo is back, once again observing. He noticed Leon looking at them and tapped his head likely trying to get Leon to put the headphones down, signaling that he wanted to talk to Leon.  
  
Leon sniffed and looked away. Leonardo sighed and shook his head.  
  
Draxum came in a little later and Michael happily tackled him. The sheepman caught the youngest turtle and laughed. He then put him down to greet Raphie walking toward him. Leon just smiled and waved when Draxum looked in his general direction. The old man nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
Leon peeked at his counterparts because he knew they would react and yes they did. Leo looked on in concerned confusion but Leonardo’s expression was the interesting one. His mouth was a thin line of displeasure and he had his arms crossed.

Michael and Raphie must have explained the situation to Draxum because his smile disappeared. He listened on for a few minutes and then nodded and said something. Mikey then happily led him to Don’s lab.  
  
Raphie sat down next to Leon. He had a ball of yarn and had his specialty knitting needles out.  
  
Leon stood up, stretched, and then climbed up his brother’s carapace. He could feel his counterparts’ surprise but he couldn’t give a damn.  
  
He settled on his brother’s shoulder, spent a few minutes watching his brother knit something small, concentrating on the music blasting through his headphones and zoned out.  
  
He felt something tap his forehead and he blinked. Leon looked down at Raphie’s hand as his brother signed, “ _You okay?”_ _  
__  
_He signed back, “ _Yeah, I’m--”_ _  
__  
_Leon noticed that Leo had clumsily climbed up Raphie’s shell to sit on his other shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. “ _Well, I_ **_was_ ** _fine”._ _  
__  
_Raphie gave a snort. _“Dude, I know you. Why not give them another chance and talk to them, yeah?”_ _  
__  
_“ _But you don’t know what they said about you man!”_ _  
__  
__“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Leon. I also know that you’re stubborn. Maybe, you could try_ **_listening_ ** _to what they have to say”_ _  
__  
_Leon huffed, annoyed, and glanced at his older counterpart, quite fascinated by the exchange between the two brothers. He frowned. What are the chances this Leonardo knew sign language? He then glanced at the other Leo but that one was looking confused at what Raphie is doing.  
  
“ _What are you doing by the way?”_ _  
__  
_Raphie signed back patiently, “ _Don’t change the subject. Take those headphones off, please, so I can continue doing this”._ _  
__  
_Leon sighed and pulled his headphones down his neck. “So...What are you doing?”  
  
Raphie chuckled and began to knit again. “Raph said he had a pet turtle and Raphael said that his Michelangelo had a cat. I’m making tiny sweaters for them”.  
  
Leon grumbled. That was a cute idea. He noticed that Leo had startled while Leonardo had a smile spreading on his face.  
  
Leon shifted to rest his head on his arms. “Leo’s sitting on your other shoulder,” he muttered.  
  
Raphie, the big softie, smiled. “Well, he’s very welcome to stay as long as he likes”  
  
“He doesn’t mind? That’s---I honestly don’t know what to say,” said Leo surprised.  
  
Leon grit his teeth, “You could apologize for judging my big brother and being an ass, for starters”.  
  
Leo stiffened, then deflated. “I’m...I’m sorry for judging your brother too harshly”. Leo shifted a bit. “It’s very sweet of him to make something for Raph. I know it would make him really happy if it’s for Chompy. Please give him my thanks”  
  
Leon did, Raphie laughed and said, “It’s no problem, man. I like making stuff so this is nothing. Now please talk to each other, yeah?”.  
  
Leonardo chuckled, “I see why he’s the leader now. That patience is something that comes naturally to an elder brother”. He gave Leon a grin. “You really love your big brother to be this protective of him, don’t you?”  
  
Leon gave Raphie a hug (“Oof! Let me finish this row, Leon”) and excitedly said, “You bet! He’s like the best big brother a kid could ever ask for! He gives the best hugs, he looks out for us! His plans may not be the best, but he always gets us through tough situations fine”.  
  
“Hey!”  
“Oops, didn’t mean to say that out loud”  
  
Raphie rolled his eyes good-naturedly and continued his knitting.  
  
Leon shifted once again, then hesitantly asked, “Hey Raphie, would...I be a good leader?”  
  
Leo and Leonardo both looked at Leon, then at Raphie. Raphie lowered his knitting and gave his brother a toothy smile, “Yes, you would. You’ve got hella a lot of potential and you notice stuff we don’t. You can predict things because you observe people. Actually, I would love it if you stepped up once in a while. It would really help me out too, ya know? I could use a break sometimes”  
  
Leon almost fell off his brother in surprise. “R-really? You mean it?”  
  
Raphie chuckled, “I really do. Just one thing, Leon. Ya gotta work on _listening_ and learn impulse control. To be a good leader, you need to know when to follow. Or do I need to remind ya of the time you kept eating those poisoned pizza puffs even when I told you three **_NOT_ ** to!?” **_  
_** **_  
_** Leon whined, “ _Raphie!_ ” as Leo almost fell off Raphie’s shoulder and Leonardo burst out laughing.  
  
Leo sputtered, “Excuse me, wh-what!?” while Leonardo wheezed out, “Holy _shit_ !?”  
  
Raphie huffed and looked to the side. Then he chuckled, “Yeah no man, it happened. Shaved a few years off my life, I’m telling ya”  
  
“Dude! The other Raphs are here too? Not cool”  
“Leon, I love ya, but I swear you needed to hear that. And if I’m right, and the other Leos are planning to help train you, then they need ta know what they’re getting into”.  
  
Leon pouted as Raphie patted his arm before continuing his knitting.  
  
Leo readjusted himself on Raphie’s shoulder as Leonardo chuckled, “Duly noted”.  
  
He then uncrossed his arms. “We all got off on the wrong foot, so let’s try again”. He gave a bow to the younger turtles. “Hello Leon, Leo. I’m Leonardo Splinterson. It’s nice to meet you both and I hope we can get along”.  
  
Leon blinked. Splinterson? Like a Viking name? That’s actually pretty cool! He turned to Leo. Leo put a hand over his heart and bowed, “Hey, we’ll be working together from now on, so I’d like to get to know you better. I’m Hamato Leonardo, and it’s an honor to meet my brothers in arms”.  
  
Leon scratched his cheek and nodded his head at them both, “Yeah, um...It’s nice to meet you both. I’m sorry for the earlier outburst. I’m Hamato Leonardo, and the second youngest of Lou Jitsu's kids. Please take care of me”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My greatest wish is that there would be no bullshit leadership drama between Raph and Leo in the Netflix movie.
> 
> While it's interesting to see that conflict, it also is really hard to watch because Rise has established how open about their feelings these precious boys are. 
> 
> BB Michael is next.....and world building! Thank you for the love and support and don't be shy to comment!


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sombre chapter with the Mikeys....followed by the first lighthearted intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and I hope you have a blessed holiday season, no matter what you celebrate!

Michael woke up a few days later in an unfamiliar place.  
  
Strangely, he didn’t feel the need to panic.  
  
“Oh. Hey, dude. Didn’t think you’d be able to visit us yet...Well, I mean, visit me”. Michael turned to see the older Mikey in a kneeling position.  
  
“Give me a minute. I’m finishing my prayers,” said Mikey. Michael knelt next to him. He looked at the shrine Mikey was praying to and realized with a sinking feeling...this was a shrine that looks like Gram-gram Karai’s shrine at home.  
  
This one had incense burning in a small holder and had a single picture of a human man, a woman, and a baby. Whoever they are, they must be very important to his brothers in this dimension.  
  
Michael lowered his head and quietly said a prayer just like his father taught him.  
  
When he looked up again, his counterpart closed the shrine and held out a hand to him with a smile.  
  
“Thank you,” Mikey quietly said. “It means a lot man”. Then after a minute, he commented, “I didn’t know you spoke Japanese”  
  
Michael rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t. Dad just started teaching us after our Gram-gram Karai...well, he taught us how to care for her shrine”  
  
Mikey blinked, not sure what to say to that statement. He then led Michael out of what he assumed was a dojo.  
  
“Karai’s your grandmother?”  
“Technically she’s our ancestor. We only knew her for a short while but...we love her you know? She’s amazing...was amazing...I...I really wish we could have gotten more time with her”  
  
Michael’s eyes welled up with tears. It still hurts thinking of Gram-gram. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m so sorry for your loss. Hey, you know what? It’s not the same of course but...umm, our Karai? She’s our eldest sister here”.  
  
Michael brightened up just a little. “Your sister? That’s so cool!”  
  
Mikey chuckled, put on a helmet and pads, and picked up his skateboard. They headed toward the kitchen then Mikey put out a hand for them to stop.  
  


They could hear arguing that was getting louder coming from the kitchen. Mikey sighed then looked at Michael and gave him a pained smile. “We can skip the kitchen for now. You don’t need to see that”. He turned a confused Michael around in the other direction.  
  
“Where are we going?” Michael asked. He noticed this lair was very somber, with a lot of grey tones.  
  
“To give Donnie the heads up,” Mikey replied. They reached an enclosure that was probably the entrance to Donnie’s lab.  
  
Mikey knocked on the door. There was no answer. Mikey sighed. He knocked again. “Donnie”.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Mikey knocked louder this time, “Hey, Donnie-”  
  
Loud footsteps came crashing and something violently wrenched the door open.  
  
“STOP IT WITH THE RACKET. WHAT DO YOU WANT!?”  
  
Donnie looked furious, eyes much more bloodshot red, and he was jittery with his mask off.  
  
Michael hid behind Mikey. Mikey’s eyes widened, hurt. Then he narrowed them and shot out a hand putting Michael firmly behind him.  
  
Donnie seemed to realize that it was Mikey that he shouted at and he shrinks back putting his hand up.   
  
“I-I didn’t mean...Mikey...I-,” sputtered Donnie.

Mikey looked away. “You might wanna avoid the kitchen. Raph and Leo are at it again”. Mikey turned and walked away from his brother.  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed Mikey’s wrist. Mikey didn’t bother to look back. “Mikey…Please…I’m sorry”  
  
“Are you really? Then what, the next time I come by, you’ll shout at me to ‘Get the fuck out’ like the last time I tried to talk to you?”, Mikey spat.  
  
Donnie shook his head, “No! I’m sorry about that time...I was stressed and-”  
  
“You’re _always_ stressed, Donnie. Is that really an explanation or is that an excuse? You need help, man”  
  
Michael watched Donnie slowly let go of his brother. Mikey walked away without looking back. Michael stared at Donnie’s distraught and heartbroken expression. His eyes widened when he saw Donnie scratched at a scale on his arm then pulled it out making it bleed. Donnie didn’t seem to notice.  
  
Michael scrambled after Mikey, “Hey...um...Your brother… Donnie...he...his arm… his arm is bleeding”  
  
Mikey winced...then pushed on. “He gets mad when you point it out to him and does it some more. The best thing to do is ignore it”.  
  
Michael shook his head, “Dude, no. That’s not…”  
  
“I know. Just...just leave it. Please,” Mikey said quietly. Michael stopped and looked at his counterpart in concern. Mikey sighed and patted Michael’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s have some fun”

\---

“Dude...Is--Is this safe?” Michael asked, eyes wide at the steep drop of the building. Mikey adjusted his helmet and pads. Then he positioned his skateboard over the edge.  
  
“It is! Think of this as a huge half-pipe, yeah?” Mikey said excitedly.  
Michael frowned. “Sure….but it’s made of glass…”  
  
“Plexi. It’s pretty sturdy. Here, I’ll do a run so you can stop worrying,” Mikey bumped shoulders with Michael. He positioned himself on the skateboard.  
  
But before Michael could stop him, their surroundings suddenly changed.  
  
“Woah!!!”  
  
They both landed on their bums and looked at their surroundings. It looked like they were inside the sewers again...except this time it’s spacious with lots of clear water flowing through.  
  
Mikey helped Michael up and looked around.  
  
“Oooh. It looks like the lair except it isn’t as colorful as your home but it isn’t...um...grey as mine”  
“You think this is Mike’s home? Let’s find him!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Race ya!”  
  
The two orange-clad boys ran off giggling and chasing each other. They soon found a large area and heard voices.  
  


“So, can you tell us why you called us here? Is it because of the kids you guys said you have been “visiting” lately?”  
  
Mikey put up a finger to his lips and Michael nodded as they quietly sneaked closer to the group they now realize were the four Splinterson brothers and two humans.  
  
The lady with fire red hair leaned on a table and said excitedly, “And can you tell us what they’re like? Please? The last dimensional versions of us were older”  
  
Mike came out with beer bottles in both his hands and passed them around. Leonardo chuckled and nursed his bottle. “Really young. Although one Leo just turned eighteen, the other is just fourteen. Why do you want to know, April, Casey?”.  
  
“That’s their April and Casey?” Michael asked, surprised. Mikey tilted his head. “They look like ours….but a lot older”. Michael blinked, “Really!?” “Shh!”  
  
April took a swig of her beer, “Professional curiosity. Not like Donatello will tell us what he’s working on”  
  
Donatello was on a table, tinkering with something. “Believe it or not, a stable portal to each other’s dimensions,” he explained without looking up. “Don and Donnie are working on a portal on their end”.  
  
“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” Michael whispered gleefully. Mikey looked away thoughtfully. “I guess that’s why he’s much more irritable as of late”. Michael stopped hand waving and frowned. “You...You don’t mean that, right Mikey?”. Mikey sighed, “Yeah...sorry”.  
  
“Don and Donnie, huh? You guys gave them nicknames already?” Casey said amusedly. Raphael clinked their bottles together as he passed by.  
  
“Makes it easier to figure out who’s who,” Raphael said. He settled next to Leonardo who, to Mikey and Michael’s surprise, took out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
“Not in the lab, Leo,” Donatello reprimanded without looking up. Leonardo moved to an open window.  
  
“Sorry, Donny. Anyway, April, what were you asking again?”  
  
“You were talking about the other Turtles! Tell me about them, please guys? What do they look like? How are they different from you?”

Leonardo chuckled. “Well for starters, one set of turtles are different species and ages from each other”  
  
“Oh my gosh! Really? I'd love to see that!”  
“Same! Ah man, that must be awkward tho, huh? They probably don’t have that much in common with each other…”  
  
Raphael looked at Leonardo and smirked. “Actually, the kids are really close. Like their own Raphie is the biggest, the eldest, and their current leader-” “Oh my gosh!” “What, no way!” “Yeah- I know! But he’s such a good kid. His brothers are very protective of him and him of them. He’s a lot calmer too. Must be because all his brothers are different types of hyper-”  
  
“So he offsets them!” April finished, her eyes shining. “He sounds amazing!”  
  
“He is! He knitted sweaters for Klunk and Raph’s Chomper-”  
Mike put down his beer bottle eyes wide and a touched smile on his face, “He did? That’s--wow. What a sweet kid”.  
  
“I know! Let me finish. He also gave Leonardo his blessing to train Leon to take over as leader sometimes...speaking of which--,” Raphael, Mike, and Donny put down what they were doing and glared at their brother. “---Leo, I hope you didn’t give the kid a hard time. He was acting out at the table”  
  
Leonardo lifted his hands in frustration, almost dropping his cigarette. “It wasn’t me!” He sighed. “But you’re right. I didn’t do anything to stop Leon and Leo from fighting and it turned into a huge misunderstanding...I’m sorry”. He put his free hand on Raphael's shoulder. “Good thing Raphie was there, huh? You all should have seen it. Leon...Leon’s a good kid but he’s...he’s so carefree. But I can see so much potential in him, and Raphie confirmed it. The kid is a natural- it’s a shame I also see he doesn’t know how to follow instructions or doesn’t have that much confidence in himself--”  
  
Mike came over and nudged his brother’s shoulders. “He’s a _teenager_ . An actual teenager living his best life. From what I see, their Splinter raised them as actual kids instead of ninjas”. He looked wistful, “I’m so happy for them”.  
  
Michael looked down, red in the face. He felt a pat on the head and he turned to see Mikey, also smiling wistfully, “Don’t be sad, man. That’s a _good_ thing”. Michael looked confused, “But...what does that mean?”. Mikey doesn’t answer him.  
  
Leonardo smiled, “Heh. You’re right, Mike. I’m happy for the kid too. As for Leo...the kid is quite capable and knowledgeable but...something’s off. Like really off, I can feel it. I hope the two of them won’t resent me too much when I train with them”.  
  
Raphael leaned back and sighed, “Same with Raph. He’s actually a quiet kid but I could feel something’s wrong. I could feel the anger and frustration but I don’t think it was at me or Raphie. Like it was directionless and directed everywhere”  
  
Leonardo took a drag of his cigarette and smiled wryly at his brother. “Looks like you’ll have to guide him, Raphael”. Raphael rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
They all looked over at Donatello. Donatello continued working. April poked him. “Come on Donny, spill-”  
  
“No”

“What? Why?”  
“Patient-Doctor Confidentiality”  
  
Raphael frowned. “The kids aren’t our clients-”  
  
“Even more reason to not say anything. It’s not any of our business-”  
  
It was Mike who interrupted. “That’s all well and good, Donny, but as your brothers, don’t think we do not notice how your arm bleeds or your recent sliced thumb the last time we visited the kids”.  
  
Raphael and Leonardo got up in alarm. Mikey looked down and glared at the floor, frustrated. Donatello sighed in annoyance. “It’s fine. I’ll handle it”. 

Mike frowned, “If you say so. But if you need help-”. This time Donatello looked up and gave his brother a fond smile, “Yeah, don’t worry. If it’s too much, I’ll ask for your help”.  
  
Raphael shook his head. “Or mine. It sounds like my area of expertise too”. Donatello went back to what he was working on. “It’s better if I handle it. They open up quicker and better to someone familiar. Even if that person is a different version of themselves”  
  
April tapped her chin, “I don’t want to diagnose without getting the full picture but...it sounds like sensory overload that is triggered due to...something. Stress is a factor but another could be trauma-”  
  
Donatello shook his head, “April, I’m sorry but what did we all agree on in early diagnosis?”  
  
April rubbed her arms sheepishly. “Sorry, Donny. I can’t help it. How about you Mike?”  
  
Mike turned his head and was about to reply… then he swiveled his head in the direction of Mikey and Michael and grinned. The boys gulped.  
  
“I could tell you, but I think it’s better if they can explain themselves. Boys, come out”  
  
Michael rushed out and hugged Mike. Mike gave out a laugh and a slight “Oof. Hey, bud”, while Mikey lagged behind. Mike put a hand on Mikey’s head and rubbed it. Mikey chirred quietly in response. Michael chirred back happily.  
  
“Woah, ASL, Japanese, _and_ Turtle speak. You guys are really talented, you know that?” Mike commented, impressed.  
  
“Ooh! They’re here? How are they? Are they alright? How did they feel when they traveled here?” Casey asked intrigued. April rocked on her heels excited, “Hi kids! You probably have guessed but I’m April O’Neil and this is my husband, Casey Jones! You’re welcome to our humble home any day”  
  
“Wow! Casey and April are married here? Tell them I give my thanks, Mike,” Michael cheered and he hopped up and down excitedly.  
  
“Married...Woah...uh...um tell them thanks! I’d love to meet them face to face,” Mikey said.  
  
Mike relayed what the boys said and April clapped her hands excitedly. “I can’t wait to meet you all! When Donny finishes the portal anyway”  
  
“Actually-”  
  
“What’re your hobbies? I’d love to get to know you!”  
  
Mike grinned, “Little Michael here-” “Hey!” “who is a smidge smaller than me, is a really good cook. You should see him in the kitchen. He also uses a kusari-fundo instead of nunchakus, am I right?”  
  
“And saws! But I can use nunchucks too when I use ninpo-”  
“And Mikey here is a master prankster like me. He can dance and is really creative. Come on dude, own it! Also, you’re like what 5’6? I’m a 5’4 man. You’re tall, kid. And you’ll grow even more I bet”  
  
Mikey slightly retreated into his shell, embarrassed. Michael nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“They’re both good skateboarders. Must have gotten it from me-Hey, Raph, not cool!”  
  
Leonardo chuckled because Raphael had thrown a well-aimed grape.  
  
Michael kept bouncing up and down. “This is so, so cool!”  
  
Mikey put a steadying hand on Michael, “What were you guys saying about clients and diagnosis and stuff?”  
  
“Hey guys, the kids wanna know about our day jobs. Is that cool?”  
  
When Donny, Leonardo, and Raphael nodded their heads, Mike replied, “We’re therapists, and April and Casey work in the same field too. Analyzing behavioral patterns come out naturally to us”  
  
Mikey scrunched his nose while Michael let out an “Oooo!”. “That’s...cool? What do you guys do?”.  
  
Mike patted his plastron proudly and gave a huge grin. “I’m a certified youth and school counselor! I deal with kids from all walks of life regularly”  
  
Raphael collected his and Leonardo’s empty bottles. “I’m a physical trainer with certification in both exercise and trauma work. I handle physical and mental recovery from...er...really bad stuff”.  
  
Leonardo put out his cigarette and threw it away. “I’m a social worker. I handle displaced and marginalized people in the city. I also am sensei to….a bunch of rowdy mutant kids”.  
  
Donny put down his work to reach for something glowing. “I’m a behavioral therapist with some overlap in trauma. I deal with the rehabilitation of mental health disorders”  
  
Casey scratched the back of his head. “Mine is a bit complicated. Closest I can get is nutritional and exercise therapy. You...you cannot believe the things people do to their bodies,” he shuddered.  
  
“I’m a psychiatrist with a specialty in pharmaceutics. Anything that needs medicine, I supply”  
  
Michael was gobsmacked, but Mikey looked confused. “I’m surprised but...why would ninja need to do all that stuff?”  
  
Mike gave the boys a sad smile. “Because there is an influx of mutants in the city and see, there aren't a lot of people willing to help them or the humans lower in the social ladder who desperately need help”. He gestured to his brothers and sister. “So we did what we could and stepped up. We’re kind of all they have at the moment”.  
  
Both Mikey and Michael stared at their counterpart in a new light and deep admiration. Mike scratched his cheek in embarrassment.  
  
“And I have never been prouder, my dear children. The battlefield has changed, and so you all adapted in ways I have never expected,” said a soft voice.  
  
Out from the shadows, a grey rat hobbled towards them all. He took Raphael’s outstretched arm and sat in front of Michael.  
  
“From what I have gathered, you apparently have guests, Michelangelo”  
  
“Yes, Master Splinter. You can’t see them but Michael and Mikey are here. They are very young, father”  
  
“I see? How old?”  
  
“Mikey and his brothers are eighteen. Michael is thirteen and is the youngest of his brothers”  
  
April gasped and put a hand over her mouth while Casey sucked in a horrified breath. Splinter closed his eyes.  
  
“Each iteration gets younger and younger. I grieve for the innocence lost, and I am sorry”  
  
Both Michael and Mikey looked down solemnly.  
  
“It is a shame I cannot see or hear them-”  
  
“Excuse me, Father, but this is what I have been trying to say since earlier,” Donatello interrupted. He gave a grin and pulled out seven crystal wristbands and pointed to a floating, glowing, orb. Donatello looked to the side and chuckled as if he responded to something only he could hear.  
  
“The portals are done and stabilized on all our ends. We can now visit each other”  
  
  
-o-o-o- End of Act 1 -o-o-o-

* * *

  
 ** _INTERMISSION 1: Turtle Fam in AMONG US_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_**  
**Leonardos as Crewmates:**   
  


Leonardo tapped his chin and consulted the map he was holding. “If my calculations are correct, then Leon’s tasks are the last thing that needs to be done to secure a victory”  
  
Leo was pouting in a corner, “I don’t understand why Leon just doesn’t DO the tasks-”  
  
“I’m looking for the impostors, Leo! And so far, we are DWINDLING in numbers,” sniffed Leon who balanced his odachi on his shoulders.  
  
“You can do that AND do your tasks!” Leo raised his arms exasperatedly. Casey, CJ, and Cass run past them in the background screaming out “JONES FAM, JONES FAM, HOO HOO HOO!”  
  
Leonardo put up a hand.  
  


“You’re just jelly, Leo, that I can easily teleport from one place of the map to the other-”  
“You’re irresponsible and it is costing us time! How many of our brothers are dead because the imposters are quicker. You don’t even know who they are, do you!?”  
“I’m GETTING to it, okay?”  
  
In the background, the Caseys all run back the way they came from, screaming as monstrous alien versions of the Michelangelos chase them.  
  
Leonardo’s mouth thinned. He stared at the map, then at his fighting younger brothers. He sighed.  
  


 **12 minutes later:** **  
****  
****“VICTORY”** **  
****  
**“Hey, we won!,” crowed Leon. Leo glared seething at Leon.  
  
Leonardo stared at the dead “bodies” of the others and the floating ghosts of their non-imposter brethren since they were the last ones remaining. He then lamented, “But at what cost?”  
  
  
 **Raphaels as Impostors:** **  
****  
**The alarm for a body report sounded out.

Mikey spammed the chat with “WHO!?” while Michael cried, “FESS UP I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAAAAR” as Mike tried calming the two down.  
  
April had a hand to her hips. “I have a bone to pick with the murderer. It was one of my girls that was doing her tasks and the next thing I know, I lost my connection to her!”. She narrowed her eyes at the three Donatellos.  
  
Don gave a mock gasp, “Excuse you, O’Neill. I was in the cockpit flying our glorious ship”. Donnie muttered something that sounded like, “I was in medbay. Leonardo and Cass were there too”. Donatello shrugged and said, “I was with Michael”.  
  
Leon and Michael blinked. Then they simultaneously turned to the Raphaels.  
  
Raph crossed his arms. “What? I was with Raphael. We were in Admin”. Raphael nodded. “And we passed by Casey and Riri so they can back us up”  
  
Leon smiled and Michael grinned. They both climbed Raphie’s shell to sit on his shoulders like demented shoulder angels/demons. The snapping turtle looked trapped.  
  


“Raphie~,” Leon sing-song-ed.  
  
“Oh no” whispered Raphael in realization.  
  
Michael leaned in closer to his elder brother with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. “Are you the impostor?”  
  
“NGH….N…..YES!?”  
  
“Goddamit, Raphie!” groaned Raph and Raphael just sighed.  
  
“I-I CAN’T LIE! I’m so SORRY LILLIE!”  
  
“Eject! Eject! Eject!!!”  
  
 **Raph, Raphie, and Raphael were the Impostors** **  
****0 Impostors remain** **  
****  
****  
****Michelangelos as Crewmates: **  
  
“Look man, the lights went off, and then BOOM, body!” Leon cried. “It wasn’t us!”  
  
Michael watched his brothers and sisters argue over the body of CJ (may he rest in cannoli until the next round)  
  
“Sounds, sus, man. You took way too long at card swipe and the next thing we knew CJ (may he rest in pieces) is gone!” Cass exclaimed.  
  
Leonardo rubbed his temples, “Leon really can’t do card swipe”. Leo sighed, “He really can’t”. Leon sobbed, “It doesn’t work okay!”. “You have to go slow but not too slow” “I don’t understand the words coming out from your mouth!?”  
  
Mike tapped his chin. “Raphie and Raph spent five minutes trying to work out the double doors-” “Hey!” “So the Raphs can’t be the killers”.  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes at the Aprils. “Where were you during the last round?”  
  
Riri raised an eyebrow and balanced her bat. “Medbay with Lillie. We were scanning. Casey and Raphael can confirm because they passed by and saw Lillie”.  
  
Mikey slid in and said, “Except the Medbay’s vents are connected to Security and Electrical and the body was found in Electrical then the lights went off”  
  


Lillie crossed her arms with her fan. “You can’t prove that we killed CJ since April was with you when you passed by us! She could have killed you then!”  
  
Michael interjected, “Ah, except I was also there so she couldn’t have”. Then he turned to Riri and grinned. Also, I saw you vent in Security. Casey and Raphael passed by but they didn’t see you did they, Riri!?”  
  
Casey's eyes widened, “Waitaminute! That’s right! I only saw Lillie and come to think of it, she stood way too long in the scanner”  
  
April flipped the table and hissed, “Dammit girls, we’ve been compromised!”  
  
 **April, Lillie, and Riri were ejected.** **  
****0 impostors remain.** **  
****  
** **  
****_Donatellos as the Impostor; Proximity Chat/Hide and Seek_ **

“Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, man!” Michael moaned in horror and sank down to the floor, clutching at Mike’s spacesuit. “Leon just died!”  
  
“Leon’s dead?”  
  
The three orange-clad turtles stiffened and slowly turned away from the monitors and faced the speaker.  
  
Donatello was smiling serenely but there were pixelated guts all over his spacesuit.  
  
Mike hid Mikey and Michael behind him. “He-Hey there...Donny...Listen, you don’t have to do this-” He looked at Michael who whimpered, and he patted his head. “I have a child….”  
  
Donatello tilted his head as his smile grew wider. “You do have two children…”  
  
“I have two children, bro. I have to put them through college first...Listen. We’ll--we’ll sit right here. And you just walk away…”  
  
Donatello chuckled, “I _could_ do that but…” from behind him, out popped Donnie, red eyes flashing in the gloom holding a butcher’s knife. Michael gave out a terrified squeak and Mikey gulped.  
  
They could hear in the distance combined screaming as Don cackled, “EAT SCIENCE, BITCHES!”  
  
“I too have a pair of children,” here Donatello’s smile turned ghastly and he materialized a scythe and raised it high. “And they need to feed”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a heavy chapter so I had to end it on a lighthearted note. I tweaked the rules of Among us a bit :))  
> Donatello's chapter was inspired by a JaidenAnimations and Pewdiepie interaction in an Among Us proximity chat hide and seek game.
> 
> See you in the next arc!
> 
> Leave a comment and guess what will happen next!


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three families finally meet face to face! Plus an Intermission with a Goose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YIS! Also I hope you all don't mind I divided the intermissions for this arc. This was a long chapter!
> 
> Also, how'd you do fellow....kids? I know memes.

“Feast your eyes on my _genius,_ dear brothers!” Don flourished the portable….portal thingies he made to his brothers.   
  
His brothers all gave out “Ooohs” and “Aaahs” while clapping, and Michael cheered, “You’re amazing, big brother!”.   
  
“Thank you, thank you! I’d bow instead-,” Don striked a flashy pose.   
  
“Oh _fuck_ me, is that a Jojo reference?,” Leonardo asked incredulously as Leo coughed out his breakfast in surprise as well. Leon laughed out long and hard while steadying himself on Raphie’s arm. He signed to Raphie, _“Hey, the others asked if that was a Jojo reference. I guess they won’t be so bad”_ .   
  
Raphie laughed at that, “Hell yeah-” He paused and glanced at his own guests, Raphael wheezing on the floor, doubled over in laughter and Raph patting his carapace hesitantly not knowing what to do. Raphie grinned. “I guess everyone’s excited to meet each other”   
  
Michael was vibrating in excitement holding his cellphone, “Heck yeah! April and Casey and Sunita are coming over! Won’t they be surprised? Although they _did_ say they wanted to tell us something”   
  
Mikey took out his cell, “Huh. That’s exactly what our April and Casey said”. He took a bite off breakfast, and rubbed shoulders with the younger. “Can’t wait to meet you, bro!”. Michael hugged Mikey. “Same! You and Mike!”.   
  
Don clapped his hands to get their attention, “Brothers, and Guests that I know are there, I know you’d get bored with the specifics so I shall demonstrate in easily understandable terms-”   
  
Raph squinted his eyes and then turned to Raphie. “He’s...He’s very- uh…”   
  
Raphie chuckled. “Dramatic? Yeah, Don gets it from Draxum”. Raph nodded politely. The boys do not see Raphael narrowing his eyes at the mention of Draxum’s name.   
  
“-So how the portals work is that this mystic crystal here--ugh I _know_ Donnie, when you get here you can rant as much as you want-- this crystal here is the main power source of the portal, while the wristbands you see here transport you to that dimension’s portal that is _stable_ Leon. Put your hand down. No, we can’t move the portals around, _yet_ . But we all pitched in to make it as painless and safe a trip as possible--Yes, Michael?”   
  
“So it’s like a train and the portals in each of our lairs are the stations?”   
  
Everyone stared at Michael. Don smiled, proud. “Yes. Yes it’s exactly like that”. He turned to Donatello and Donnie. “You both ready?”   
  


\---  
  
Donnie dropped the wristbands on the kitchen island, startling his brothers. “Here, put these on. April and Casey just arrived”.   
  
The brothers have all packed as much as they thought they would need, and Raph has been assured that as long as he was holding Chompy, it would be safe to transport him.   
  
Leo smiled at his brother, “Thanks, Donnie”. Raph nudged him with a free hand and motioned to Donnie’s covered arms. Leo’s eyes softened. “Um… hey. When we get there, take a short break. Okay?”   
  
Donnie tightened a hand on the strap of his shoulder bag. Then he narrowed his eyes and grit out, “I’m fine”.   
  
Mikey looked away and muttered as Donnie left to go give April and Casey their wristbands, “I told you not to mention it, Leo”.   
  
Raph frowned. “Oh, and we just leave it Mikey? It’s getting worse. He needs help”   
  
Mikey rolled his eyes and put on his wristband, “Whatever”.   
  
Leo looked down, frustrated. How did their relationship devolve so drastically? Raph sighed and reached for his own wristband, “Let’s just agree to not fight in front of the others?”. He got off the stool and grabbed his duffel bag. Mikey also stood and grabbed his knapsack. 

Leo picked up his wristband, made sure everything was clean and powered off, and picked up his sling bag.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped when he saw Leonardo smiling at him. “Everything okay?”   
  
Leo looked down. “We’re...we’re fine”. He then gave a genuine smile to his elder counterpart. “Can’t wait to meet you and Leon”

\---

Donatello fixed his wristband and sighed. “Guys, hurry up! The kids are waiting!”   
  
April stumbled into the room carrying three bags with her. Donny’s eyes widened. “April, what’s with the gear?”   
  
April rubbed her hands in glee, “Professional curiosity. I’m gonna take in as much as I can and analyze it”   
  
Casey walked by and adjusted his own wristband. He looked at April in concern. “Babe, We can visit as much as we want. No need to go all out on the first day”.   
  
April slapped her wristband on, “I know! That’s why I packed light”. Mike, Raphael, Leonardo, and Splinter all walk in carrying their own bags. Mike also stared at April in concern. “This is light?”   
  
April gleefully nodded. Raphael, Leonardo, and Splinter all chuckled.   
  
Donny then turned and connected his counterparts. “Ready?” he asked everyone. Don and Donnie nodded, while Donatello’s family all replied, “Ready!”   
  
Donatello turned on the machine.   
  
“Oh by the way guys, we have something we forgot to tell you-,” April began and then the Splinterson Clan disappeared.   
  
\----   
  
“So…”   
“Wait for it guys”   
“....”   
“What happened?”   
“I said wait for it”   
“Don…”   
“NUH AH AH! SHH!”   
“But…”   
  
A loud thrum began and what was once an empty living area save for Raphie, Don, Leon, and Michael, was now filled with thirteen more people after a series of pops and a purple-pink haze.   
  
Don cackled in glee. “IT WORKED MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! DONATELLO SUPREMACY BAYBEE!”. He once again posed and from somewhere someone (one of the Caseys, whispered, “Is that the Donnie here? Also holy shit, that’s Josuke Joestar’s pose!”).   
  
There was general silence….followed by a squee. Michael tackled Mikey and Mike in a big hug. Raph made a beeline for Raphie and Raphael to show them Chompy.   
  
Donnie hesitated before walking over to Don and Donatello. Then he quietly took the hem of Donny’s shirt and held on to it, stooped down to rest his head on Donatello’s shoulders, and exhaled in relief. Donatello smiled and patted Donnie’s head fondly and then turned back to Don who was gleefully waving his hands as they conversed.   
  


Leo looked taken aback but before he could say anything else, he felt a pat on his shoulder and found Leon (who was tall, holy heck) rubbing his arm and said, “Um, hey”. Despite his worry, Leo smiled at his younger counterpart, “Hey there, bud”. “Soo- uh. Hi. This is how we officially meet, huh?”. Leo chuckled and put out a hand. Leon took it and grinned. Leonardo walked up to them and patted their shoulders. “Glad to finally meet you both as well. How have you been doing?”.   
  
So caught up were they with each other that they almost missed Casey saying to the younger Casey, “Up top, CJ”. The younger one grinned and they gave each other hi-fives. “Sup, Casey. Cass is gonna get here soon, right?”   
  
All conversation stopped.   
  
“Wait, whuuuu---”   
  
April had an arm around her younger counterpart who was smiling shyly. “That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you! We’ve already met! We just visited each other recently. By the way, you guys never said how it was so surreal”   
  
“Since when, April!?”   
“Uh- since two days ago?”   
  
Master Splinter quietly observed the commotion and decided to leave the youngsters for a moment to observe the new surroundings.   
  
It was large for a turtle lair and filled with bright colors juxtaposed with soft lighting from the numerous string lights everywhere. Splinter breathed in. It felt very much like a home where its residents loved each other very much. He breathed out a sigh of relief.   
  
There were footsteps behind him and he heard a, “Boys, are the guests here? I--oh my”. Splinter came face to face with his counterpart. A smaller, stouter version of him. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say.   
  
“Dad?”   
“Master Splinter?”   
  
The smaller Splinter turned his head to face the speaker who the older rat realized was this universe version of Leonardo. His own son was smaller than his counterparts and he chuckled at the sight of him dragging them forward.   
  
The younger Splinter seemed to share the same thoughts as him, “Well Blue, it seems you have gotten your wish to be taller than your brothers”

“Daaad”  
“I know, I know, my son. Although I have to say, I thought I taught my sons manners. Will you not introduce your guests, my boys?”

  
Master Splinter chuckled. “It is no problem. Your sons received my children graciously and were very excited. Please do not be too hard on them”   
  
The younger Splinter laughed. “Ah, do not worry. It is alright uh...Other...me? Were you also named Hamato Yoshi?”   
  
Splinter shook his head, “No. I was never human. From your son’s last names, you were Hamato Yoshi?”   
  
“Emphasis on _was_ . I go by Lou now”   
“Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Lou-san”   
“It is an honor to meet you, Splinter-san. And to you as well, esteemed guests. You are very much welcome in our home”

  
\----

  
Lou instantly recognized that one set of the children do not have their father anymore by the way some of them had held on to him and Splinter.   
  
It made his heart hurt to see these boys had lost their only parent at such a young age. He could see Splinter-san also being quite gentle with them.   
  
He decided to take a peek at the other versions of his children as he served them an early dinner.   
  
The pair of Caseys and Aprils were very different from the girls, having an animated conversation with Splinter-san. He can not wait to see them all together. That should be fun.   
  
His sons’ counterparts on the other hand… Red was cooing over the alien turtle that the little Red had brought over. Raphael was sitting back to back with Mike holding Mike’s cat, Klunk. He wondered if Raphie would ask for a pet soon.   
  
His little Orange was with Mikey, heads together...plotting _something._ He’ll have to keep an eye on them.   
  
Leonardo and Leon were on the floor with Blue a little further from Mike and Raphael. They were teaching his son to meditate and to his surprise, his son was staying put. He approved of this development greatly.   
  
The Purples...here Lou scratched his chin. Donnie was sleeping, clearly exhausted. His head was tucked and propped on the lap of Donatello who had a protective arm over the boy. His Purple was quietly talking to the older turtle, probably about their inventions. He is glad that his brilliant Donatello has someone else that can relate to him on a cerebral level. Lou then noticed one of Donnie’s hands clutching his own son’s hand tightly, like a lifeline. He gave Splinter a look and the other rat nodded, also concerned. They will talk to their sons about this.   
  
“Hope we’re not too late to the party?” a peppy voice asked. Their April stuck her head in and when she saw the guests her eyes widened.   
  
“Aw, snap! They’re here!!! Hey ya’ll! If the Aprils didn’t tell you yet, I’m April O’Neil”   
  
The two sets of guest Turtles' eyes widened at their April. Then they turned to their respective Aprils who were smiling. One had a mischievous grin on her face, one hid hers behind her fan.   
  
Casey chuckled then nudged CJ, “Wait until you guys see--”   
  
“GOONGALA! JONES FAM UNITE!”   
  
A girl with a shaved head and punk aesthetic rushed over to the Caseys to tackle them. They all were laughing. “Cass! Finally!” “Heya Kid”   
  
“ _WOAH! That’s_ your Casey?”   
“Yeah! That’s why your Casey and April told us earlier to keep it a surprise. They wanted to see your reaction”   
“Well, surprised is an understatement, that’s for sure”   
  
April had sauntered over holding hands with Sunita and she introduces her to the Aprils who welcome them both with a hug.   
  
“Ah Lou Jitsu, it’s been a while. We won’t stay long but we’re here to deliver Cassandra’s Brownies safe and sound. Fair warning, do _not_ let your sons eat it,” a raspy voice behind him said.   
  
Lou turned to see a hulking man step out from the shadows holding a pan covered with foil followed by a shorter, slimmer, man. Both had Foot insignias on their faces and had flames sprouting on their heads.   
  
Leonardo and Leo got up in surprise, “Foot Clan!”   
  
But both Splinter and Lou raised their hands to make them settle down.   
  
Leon said, “It’s just Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute. No biggie”   
“But--”   
  
Lou chuckled, “It is very sweet of your daughter to think of my guests. Are you sure you cannot stay?”   
  
The boys stopped arguing and they collectively stared at Cass, eyes wide.   
  
One of Leon’s eyes twitched, “When were you gonna tell us they were your dads?”   
  
Cass huffed, “I thought you knew? You never asked”   
  
Michael grinned, “I knew because I asked!”   
Don sniffed, careful not to jostle the sleeping Donnie, “I hypothesized correctly that was the case”.   
Raphie shrugged, putting on a tiny witch hat on Chomper, which Raph immediately began taking pictures of, “I knew too because I ran across them on a family dinner while I was on patrol. _Alone_ . As always”. Raphie’s brothers pretended to not hear that last bit.   
  
Lou accepted the baked goods and steered the topic in another direction. “What’s in these brownies?”   
  
Foot Lieutenant peered at his daughter, “Cassandra, do you want to answer that question?”.   
“Daaaad. It's a safe amount of alcohol. Only three tablespoons of rum cream. Minors can eat it, no problem”   
“Honey, I’m not talking about the rum, I’m talking about how some of the squares have hidden surprises in them”   
“Safe amounts of chili powder!”   
  
Foot Brute sighed, “Kids…sometimes you wonder why they do the things they do”   
Lou nodded. “I know the feeling”   
  
Foot Lieutenant massaged his temples, “She means well. We are sorry but we cannot stay. We have prior important engagements with the clan. Thank you for taking care of our girl”. They both bowed to Lou and he bowed in return. “It is no problem. Have a safe journey”   
  
Foot Brute waved to his daughter. “Bye, sweetie! Play nice with your friends”   
Foot Lieutenant nodded and said, “Cassandra, behave”   
  
“Dad! Daddy! I KNOW!”   
  
And the two disappeared in a swirl of paper, (whatever ninjutsu the Foot clan has developed over the past thousand years, he does not know) and sets Cass’s trap brownies on the kitchen table.   
  
Their April passes by and put her hands in her jacket’s pockets. “Draxum will be a little late. He’ll be bringing my mac and cheese over”.   
  


“Thank you for the heads up April. This might be confusing calling three of you April--”  
  
“Oh, we handled it. If those two are here, I’m Riri. Little red over there with the fan chose Lillie, and big red likes being April”.   
  
Lou smiled, “That is very smart of the three of you. But to me, you will always be our April”.   
  
“D’aww, thanks Splinter. I’m touched”. She gave him a quick hug and rushed to join her brothers and her friends.   
  
“Our family seems to have grown, Lou-san,” remarked Splinter-san, who had hobbled toward him.   
  
Lou observed the gaggle of teenagers and young adults in the room.   
He smiled. “It seems it has, Splinter-san. It seems it has”   
  
\--o--0--o--   
  
**_INTERMISSION 2A; Video Games;_ **

**_  
_** **_  
_** **Donatellos in Untitled Goose Game:** **  
  
**

It was a lovely day in New York City...therefore statistically, something horrible will happen.  
  
There is a bush in Central Park, and in that bush, a honk sounded. Out popped a Goose with a purple bandana tied around its neck. He looked left, then right, then gave out two honks. Two goslings popped their heads out and they each gave out an affirmative honk.   
  
The Goose emerged from the bush with its goslings tumbling and waddling after him.   
  
It was a lovely day in New York City...and the Donatellos are horrible Geese.   
  
\--- **  
****  
**“Oh fuck, it’s the horrible Goose and its spawn,” groaned a vendor of the gardens.  
  
“It’s just a goose, how bad can it be?”   
“When you see it in action, you’d take back those words”   
  
Riri and Cass were having a staredown across each other. Their respective counterparts looked at each other, then at the girls, then at Sunita eating nachos on a bench in between the two booths. 

Sunita shrugged, “When it comes to cookies and brownies it’s serious business with those two”.

Riri grit her teeth and forced a smile, “At least I’m selling cookies for a cause. TO SAVE TREES CASS!”  
  
Cass smirked and thumped her chest, “HAH! When I take over the world with these brownies, WE WOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE MORE TREES BY FORCE”.   
  
Lillie and April squinted at the Caseys. Casey shrugged as CJ carried over more boxes of brownies, “At least she’s enthusiastic”.   
  
April was about to comment back when she felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see a little gosling with a little violet cape happily waddling up and down and honking at her now he has her attention.   
  
“Aww!” Both Lillie and April cooed. April set down the box of cookies and picked up the gosling. “Hey, there little guy! Oh my gosh. His little cape! So cute!”. The gosling preened at the attention. “He’s a very enthusiastic baby for something with a broken wing,” observed Lillie.   
  
The gosling honked and wibbled its tail feathers. Lillie smiled, “Aw cute baby! Riri get over here! Look at this cutie pie”. Riri came over to see what the fuss was about.   
  
Cass grinned, “Not that they’re distracted, we’re gonna crush these sales!”. She then turned to her brothers to see them huddled over something that was hiding under their booth. “Guys?”   
  
CJ was the first to surface with something cupped in his hands, “Look Cass, the little guy was stuck on our tablecloth”   
  
A sad, quiet honk came from the little gosling with red eyes and a lavender ribbon loosely tied around its neck in CJ’s hands. It trembled fearfully.   
  
Cass dropped the box she was holding and rushed over to CJ, “Oh no! Poor thing! Where’s its mama?”   
  
So busy were the Caseys and Aprils with the two goslings, no one noticed the Goose took a box of cookies from the Aprils’ table, casually waddled over to the Caseys’ booth, and swapped a box of cookies with a box of brownies. He then waddled back to the cookie table and placed the box of brownies on it. No one even noticed the switch. 

No one but Sunita, eating her nachos in amusement. The Goose waddled over to her side, settled there, and then gave a loud honk.   
  
The two goslings honked back and scrambled back to the Goose. The red-eyed gosling buried itself under its parent’s feathers, the caped gosling took its time, honking and twirling in glee to the joy of everyone witnessing it.   
  
There was a screech and then, “THE HECK IS THIS APRIL!? Why did you sneak your wares into mine? That’s playing _DIRTY_ !”   
  
Riri pounded her fist on her table, “Pot calling the kettle dirty, Jonesy? What about this box of your brownies mixed in with mine!?”   
  
“I DIDN’T DO IT!”   
“NEITHER DID I!”   
“HAVE AT IT O’NEIL!”   
“PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS JONES!”   
  
April and Lillie looked at each other, then at the Caseys. _Oh no._ _  
  
_

Sunita watched the ensuing carnage then eyed the Goose.   
  
“Good job raising hell guys,” she divided her nachos and gave the non cheesed bits to the Goose and its goslings. The goslings happily snack on their hard-earned loot. The Goose gave a _hjonk_ of thanks toward Sunita’s way and waited for its children to finish before it ate. 

They need the energy to cause more mayhem and the day is long.   
  
\---   
  
It was noon. Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant surveyed the city from their vantage point.   
  
“Well Brute, what is our agenda for today?”   
  
The Brute smiled and said, “The same thing we do every day, sir. Try to take over the world”.   
  
The Lieutenant smiled, pleased that his partner and daughter were still in the business, despite their initial struggles. Leading the Foot Clan is exhausting without backup.   
  
There was a tiny honk in the vicinity of their feet. They both looked down to see a gosling with red eyes staring at them.   
  
“Aww”, Foot Brute cooed. He picked it up gently and asked, “Where’s your parent, little one?”   
  
A scream curdled the air and they looked down to the streets to see their daughter screaming her lungs out being chased by her friend...and chasing after them some kind of robot.   
  
Foot Lieutenant sighed and massaged his temples. “Oh, Casey… what now?”   
  


Foot Brute put down the gosling in a safe place, “I’m sure your parents will find you little one. Stay put”. He then followed his husband and easily hauled a large contraption upon his shoulders.   
  
They did not notice another gosling hopping off the contraption proudly holding a screw in its beak. Out of the shadows, the Goose emerged. The goslings regrouped on their parent’s back and the Goose fluttered down to a staircase.   
  
There were more denizens of New York to bother.   
  
\---

Baron Draxum stared down the pest of New York City, the great Goose of Central Park, as screams erupted all around them.   
  
The Goose narrowed its eyes at the sheep yokai and raised its wings in a threatening manner. They were at a standstill.   
  
“NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE!!!,” pleaded Warren as a gosling with a cape cackled in glee over the worm mutant.   
  
“Darling, hold still, please! I’m trying to not harm you and the little one,” Hypno said nervously as he tried to grab the little dramatic gosling.   
  


“Well, if you don’t do anything fast, I’M GOING TO GET EATEN!”  
  


Draxum looked to the side to see Todd gently picking up the red-eyed gosling that had outsmarted Repo Mantis and Meat Sweats from a pile who were now screaming at each other.   
  
Draxum glared at the Goose who seemed to radiate smugness back at him.   
  
“If I give you what you need, will you and your children leave this human-mutant soiree alone?”   
  
The Goose seemed to think about it. It lowered its wings. It agreed.   
  
Draxum sighed. Can this day get any _weirder_ ?   
  
\---

  
“Oh my, my! What a delightful treat to watch!,” Big Mama clapped her hands excitedly as three of the Mud Dogs tried capturing the Goose, who was nonchalant about the damage it was doing.   
  


It popped up behind Heinous Green and honked. The oni stiffened then slowly raised his fist to grab it. The Goose then jumped as Heinous’s fist connected to his face.   
  
Mickey and Leonard both made a grab for it and slammed their faces together for their efforts. The Goose plopped around Big Mama’s office in search of something.   
  
Danny raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Big Mama. “Are you sure you don’t want me to let this creature out of your office, Ma’am?”   
  
Big Mama put a finger to her chin. “Absolutely. Not until I find out what it’s looking for”.   
  
Danny shook his head and then looked down to see two goslings hiding behind a potted plant watching their parent cause chaos. _Ah_ . That explained it.   
  
He kneeled and reached inside his suit to take out a couple of crackers to give to the goslings. The caped one gleefully grabbed a cracker and began munching. The red-eyed one with the ribbon fluffed up its feathers and began to cry.   
  
At once, the Goose hurried toward him, put its children behind it, and hissed at him.   
  
Danny put his hands up, “Easy. I know why you’re here. I got kids too, a tiger cub and a kit. You can leave after we give you food, right?”.   
  
The Goose had bared its terrifying numerous sawed teeth, then it stopped. It huffed when it noticed that its other gosling was also eating.   
  
Danny offered the Goose the wrapped package of crackers. The Goose narrowed its eyes at him. Then it honked and took the crackers from Danny. The Goslings climbed up their parent’s back and the Goose plopped out the office with its beak in the air.   
  
Danny sighed. Those crackers were for his little Alopex and Tigerclaw, damn it. Big Mama patted his shoulder with a small bag of unicorns and gold.   
  
“Well spotted. I too have children, four teenage boys to be exact, and I do know how they get hungry easily. Buy your children a good meal instead of light snacks, yes?”   
  
\----

“It is a wonderful evening in this rooftop garden, Master Splinter,” Splinter said arranging a potted plant on the ground.   
  
“It is, Master Splinter,” Lou agreed, sitting crossed-legged on the ground with a tea set in front of him. Next to him was the Goose with a purple bandana around its neck, sitting peacefully, eyes closed.   
  
Splinter sat in front of them and poured himself a cup of tea. A few meters away, the two goslings were trying to scale a miniature tower.   
  
In the background, screams of despair rose as mild annoyances cropped up across New York.   
  
Splinter raised a brow, “You were busy today, Goose-san”.   
  
The Goose did not bother to answer. The caped gosling hauled its brother onto a platform and used itself as support so that the red eyed gosling can reach the bell at the top of the miniature tower.   
  
“Incredible display of acrobatics from your children, Goose-san. We prefer this to your usual method of pecking the base of the tower until it topples over and you can reach the bell. It is very expensive and time-consuming to keep rebuilding the tower”.   
  
The Goose opened its eyes and stood up, welcoming its children for their victory, the red-eyed one holding the bell in its beak and the caped one hopping up and down and around them.   
  
The Goose waddled away from the garden with its children and Lou waved, “See you next week, Goose-san!”   
  
More screaming and wailing can be heard in the background.   
  
\----   
  
The Goose of New York carried the bell to their little neck of the park. It carefully hung the bell on their security, which was a long line of yarn and bells hanging on it.   
  
The Goose gently put its sleeping children under their favorite bush. It stared at the lights of New York City.   
  
The silence of their little spot was quite calming and the Goose decided it was done for the day.   
  
It was a beautiful night in New York City and the days that follow will be beautiful as well.   
  
The Goose thrummed pleased at the day's events. But not for long.   
  
Peace was never an option. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, if you notice, I put in characters that will appear later as cameos in the intermissions. How astute of ya'll to notice!
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or just comment on anything! Thanks for the love


	6. Getting to Know You 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruh-roh Scoob, the Mud Dogs appear in this one.

“Your Dad has a comprehensive collection of manga _including_ the latest volumes of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure and you’re telling me you don’t speak Japanese or at least read kanji?” Leo exclaimed incredulously. 

Leonardo woke up to find his two counterparts and a few of their siblings on the floor of the living area surrounded by stacks of manga.  
  
He also found his own brothers as well, eating breakfast on the floor with them, Raphael and Mike, in particular, both with a volume in their hands, their breakfast half-eaten. Mike was seriously trying to read squinting at the text, while Raphael was writing out the kanji on paper, then rewriting it in English.  
  
Leonardo chuckled and sat in between his brothers and his counterparts. “Surely there is a much more efficient way to learn kanji...you know...like actually taking a class with people?”  
  
Mike sniffed and said, “Alternative learning is also a thing, bro. Also, and most importantly, it’s _free_ ”. He returned to squinting at the manga panels and muttered, “Something, something Dio...Returned from Hell…?”  
  
Leon groaned. “But why _read_ when we have the anime?”  
  
There was a scandalized gasp from the kitchen and Mikey came running to the atrium, “Hamato Leonardo, you just did not diss manga and by extension, light novels! You’re actually Japanese and it’s frankly a crime that you don’t know this part of your heritage---LET ME GO MICHAEL I’M NOT YET DONE--” Michael had grabbed his older counterpart and dragged him back to the kitchen.  
  
“Dude! Don’t leave in the middle of pancake tossing”  
  
Leonardo chuckled. “Now _that’s_ an idea, Mike. Learning cooking and baking from Michael for free would be something to take advantage of. Classes are expensive”.  
  
From the kitchen, they all heard, “I should be charging by the nose! It’s a good thing I’m such a nice person!”  
  
Leonardo peeked at Mike. “Are they in the kitchen while they’re connected to you?”  
  
From the kitchen, he heard two voices affirm, “Yep!” and “Yeah!”

Leonardo scratched his chin, “Fascinating…I’d like to test this ability in training”. Then he realized something Mikey said. “What did he mean by you’re actually Japanese, Leon?”  
  
Leon pouted, “Draxum mutated us from Dad’s DNA. We’re biologically related to him and each other”.

At the mention of Draxum, Mike scowled, Raphael gripped his pencil tighter, and Leonardo narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Ah...I see”. He decided to change the subject and picked up a manga then flipped it to a page. “But surely, you’d know some words from your own language…”  
  
“Sure, basic phrases and stuff but Dad never taught us any of that on a whole. What he did teach us was how to cook, how to sew, basic upkeep, manners, house stuff, and ASL. We didn’t learn to become ninja until very recently”  
  
Despite his initial annoyance at finding out Lou never bothered teaching his sons more about their culture, he was touched that Lou did not lack in teaching them the essentials.  
  
That was much different than their upbringing with their own father. He sighed. He loved Master Splinter but...well…

“Tell you what, Leo can teach you Japanese and Kanji and I can help in some aspects. I’ll be learning with you,” to the surprise of the boys, he signed slowly, “ _in turn, you can also teach Leo, ASL”._ _  
__  
_Leon pouted again, “It’s...I dunno… it’s _my_ thing with my siblings…”  
  
Raphie, who was on the other side of the room with Raph and Chompy, said, “Leon, it’s okay to share”. Leon sighed. “Okay. Cool. _Fine_ ”  
  
Leo smiled and patted Leon’s shell. “It’s easier to learn a language with more people. You become fluent faster because you can practice with them”.  
  
Leonardo borrowed pen and paper from Raphael and then drew a horizontal line, two lines, and finally three horizontal lines. 

“My brothers and I have decided to learn a few languages to make our day jobs easier but we mostly know essentials like words for “help” or “what’s your name?” and other basic phrases and numbers. ASL and Japanese are ones I focused on a bit more. You can have fun with them you know?”  
  
Leonardo handed the paper to a confused Leon and a curious Leo.  
  
“For example; What do you call a Japanese man with itchy knees?” Leonardo asked. He then gestured to the paper. '- = Ξ'  
  
Leon blinked. Leo stared at the paper, then he stood up annoyed and stomped to the kitchen. From across the room, Raph groaned, and in the kitchen, Mikey shrieked, “UGH _LAME_ ”.  
  
Leon’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, what does it say???”  
  
April and Lillie passed by. Leon gave them the paper. April blinked while Lillie tilted her head. 

“One, Two, Three”  
  


“Huh?” Leon asked.  
  


“ _Ichi, Ni, San._ One, Two, Three in Kanji,” Lillie explained.  
  
Leon looked at the paper….then finally realized the pun. He too looked at Leonardo in distaste and stomped towards the kitchen.  
  
Leonardo had a wide smile plastered on his face. “I still got it”.  
  
Raphael shook his head, “You uncool old man. Spare the kids the dad puns”. 

Leonardo sniffed, “ _Never_. By the way, where’s Donny and his kids?”  
  
“Sleeping. We finally got them to rest,” Raphael said, writing down more words in Japanese down. He tilted his head to the side and asked, “What’s this word over here?”. He must be asking Raph.  
  
“Good. Let them sleep. I hear both Don and Donnie have even worse sleeping habits than our genius”  
  
Leonardo tapped his chin with the pen. He turned to face Raphie, waved, and signed, “ _Can we go on patrol with you?”_ _  
__  
_Raphie’s eyes sparkled in joy. _Poor kid._ His brothers really skip out on patrol a lot for him to be this excited.  
  
“YEAH!”  
  
\----

Donny sighed as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. It was a surprise to the kids but he really didn’t want to wear his contacts 24/7. He didn’t really need to wear glasses all the time but as he grew older, his vision got wonkier.  
  
Don was excited to share that he too wore contacts a lot and showed his own glasses.  
  
“You sure you don’t want to come with us, Don, Donnie?”

Don shrugged. “I’d love to but…” he yawned long and hard. “I think I can’t move my arms. Adrenaline crash”  
  
Donnie slowly opened his eyes and stared at Donny, then at Don. Like he wanted to go with Donny but he was too tired to do so.  
  
Donny smiled at them both, he put a hand on Donnie’s head and one on Don’s. “Go back to sleep, both of you. We can go explore together next time and Don can show us around. I’ll just do a quick supply run with my brothers”  
  
Don yawned, “Aight, will do”. He laid down next to Donnie and zipped up his bedroll. Donnie nuzzled Donny’s hand and chirred quietly, _“Be safe”_ before closing his eyes.  
  
“I will,” Donny replied fondly.  
  
He stretched and walked toward the atrium, away from Don’s soundproof lab. Donatello knew for sure now April was right. One of the things that trigger Donnie’s anxieties is too much stimulus. Getting away from it all, seemed to help, just a bit.  
  
“Woah, Donny’s got glasses!” said Mikey agog. Donatello chuckled. “That’s what I get for playing too many video games and reading too many comics late at night when I was your age”. He winked at Michael and Leo.  
  
Michael puffed his chest. “My big brother also wears glasses when we’re on our downtime. I think it looks really good on you, Donatello”. “Aw, thanks Michael. That’s so sweet of you”.  
  
No quips from the other boys since Michael said the best thing.  
  
“So who’s going out with Raphie again?”  
  
Leonardo motioned to everyone gathered in the living area; him, Leo, Leon, Mikey, Michael, Raph, and Donny himself.  
  
“Where are the others?”  
“Master Splinter and Lou asked for help setting up a large training area for all of us”  
“Yeah, Pops said they needed the muscle so they just nabbed the closest people that were next to them”  
  
In the next room, they heard a crash and excited shouting of the Caseys building some wooden practice dummies, while Raphael and Mikey were helping the two old rats set up an obstacle course.  
  
Raph winced, “Will they be okay?”. “Eh, they’ll be fine”  
  
“The Aprils are also out on a supply run. Maybe we’ll see ‘em”  
  
Raphie rubbed his hands in glee. “Aight, gang….and guests. SO um….we...we’ll do a quick round around the general area, grab some Pizza on the way and we’ll be back before you know it. Nothing really serious happens in a quick run”.  
  
Of course, just as he said it, Raphie jinxed it.  
  
\----

One moment, they emerged from Señor Hueso’s pizzeria holding boxes of pizza and promising to visit again (because the Señor was thrilled that the boys were behaving this time with them around and Donny wondered how often trouble followed the boys), the next thing they knew, they were ambushed.  
  
The boys stashed the pizza in a safe, clean, place then got to work.  
  
Donny decided to stay back to observe their enemy. Four different mutants--no, the boys called them ‘yokai’ because that was apparently a real thing and it explained the pizzeria filled with them.  
  
Four different yokai...with the turtle’s...colors. _Huh_.  
  


The group split to fight their respective colored foes; Raphie and Raph took on the red-clad oni, Leo, Leon, and Leonardo, took on the blue ogre with a rockabilly/grunge aesthetic, the Mikeys take on the orange eel yokai, and the purple--wait.  
  
Where is he?

“Looking for me?”  
  
Donny flinched and he turned his head toward the voice. A rat yokai that looked like a 20s mobster in a purple pinstripe suit was leaning on the wall next to him, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Donatello reached inside his jacket to grab his collapsible bo staff. The rat put up a hand.  
  
“Easy, sweetheart. This is all a misunderstanding. We’re not here to fight”  
  
Donatello raised a brow, “Tell that to your teammates”. The rat sighed and rubbed his temples, “I’m _working_ on it. We’re just here to deliver a message to the kids”  
  
He reached inside his suit pocket then offered a calling card to Donatello. “Tell young Purple, his Ma is looking for him”  
  
Donatello reached out to take the card, suddenly the rat pulled him closer and gave him a smirk. Then he took off his hat, put it over his chest, and kissed Donny’s hand.  
  
Donny’s mouth dropped at the gall. The rat yokai then released his hand, put on his hat again, and walked towards the fighting. He turned his head to look back at the stunned turtle.  
  
“It’s nice to meet ya, Donatello Splinterson. I hope this ain’t the last time we’d cross paths”.  
  
It took Donatello about a minute to realize what just happened. He turned his hand and stared at the calling card left behind.   
  
What the _fuck_ was that about?  
  


\---

“I’m not here to fight you bozos, will you just stay still you little--OOF!”  
  
Mikey slammed his body towards the eel and the yokai flew towards a metal staircase, twirling then awkwardly positioning his body on it.  
  
“Ugh, I wanted to use this as a last resort but…” he took out two glass balls and then used his tail to bat it at Mikey and an incoming Michael.  
  
The boys tried evading but the balls exploded and white goop exploded out of it. Mikey’s eyes widened at the webbing now surrounding his body. Michael just groaned in realization.  
  
“Now will you twerps stay still, and listen!?” The eel yokai said. He then turned to Michael and glared at him. “AND _YOU_ , kid. You realize that you can’t ignore her messages forever, right?”  
  
“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!” Mikey hissed.  
  
“Shut it, you look alike,” the eel hissed back.  
  
Michael hung his head and pouted. “We missed an outing _once_ and she thinks we’ll forget her…wait, do _you_ work for Big Mama?”  
  
The eel sniffed. “Yeah, and we’d appreciate it if you visit her or she just goes all dramatic, makes our jobs THAT much harder, and the fights in the Battle Nexus gets much more brutal”.  
  
“Your face is brutal,” Mikey quipped.

“I will murder you and make you into soup, you rude little shit,” the eel crackled with electricity.  
  
“Please don’t, he’s my guest!” pleaded Michael. Then he tilted his head. “You both kind of sound the same, for some reason”  
  
“NO WE **_DON’T_ ,** ” they both said aghast.  
  
The eel grumbled. “Stay _here,_ Your Highness, and his shitty guest that I can’t kill”.  
  
The eel slithered away rambling about bratty kids and headed towards Raphie.  
  
“ _Your Highness!?_ ” whispered Mikey incredulously.  
  
Michael lowered his head into his shell in embarrassment. Why, Big Mama, _why_ ???  
  
\----  
  
Raphie gulped as they faced Heinous Green, who just growled at them.  
  
Raphie waved, “Uh...hey man. No...no hard feelings about last time...right?”  
  
Heinous Green smirked...then grew...and grew…. And grew…  
  
Raph raised a brow at Raphael. “You know this bozo?”  
  
“Uh….kind of…”  
  
Heinous Green was still growing.  
  
Raph gave Raphie a grin and a slight punch in the arm. “Saw you juggling Leon and Michael in the air during training. I’ll need you to throw me”.  
  
Raphie’s eyes sparkled, “A fastball special? You _mean_ it?”  
  
“Yeah, might as well do what Raphael suggested. Let the senpai show off a few moves”.  
  
“Hah. Aight, bro. I’m down for that”  
  
Raphie lowered his arm for Raphie to climb on, then took a starting run out of the alley. Heinous lumbered after them, slowly at first then picked up speed.  
  
Raphie skidded to a halt some meters away then launched himself towards Heinous. Raph readied himself. Raphie used the momentum to throw Raph toward Heinous.  
  
The older turtle landed on the oni’s nape and the oni stopped. He tried to swat at Raph but the small turtle was too fast for him.  
  
“Hehe,” Raphie rubbed his hands together. Now he can focus on taking down Heinous Green, starting with his legs.  
  
“Heya, there… _boss._ Long time no see,” snickered something in his left ear. He stiffened, then turned to see Malicious Mickey lounging on his left shoulder.  
  
“H-hiya Mick! How ya doin’?”  
“Good, good,” Mickey nodded conversationally. “Now, call off the kid”  
  
“Yeah, okay. But you guys started it with the _“We gonna have a word with you boys, capiche_ ?” schtick. What’s up with that? Why are you here again?”  
  
He felt someone grab his right shoulder to see Dastardly Danny had leaned on his other side. “Kid, have you called your Ma in a while? She misses ya”  
  
To his credit, it took Raphie a full minute to realize what Danny was talking about. “Aw shit, is she angry?”  
  
Danny grabbed the front of Raphie’s plastron and hissed, “She’s _livid,_ and when she’s mad, everyone suffers”. He then let go. “Call off mini-you. I’ll get Leonard. We’ll tell her you got the message”.  
  
Raphael blinked. _Did Danny just call Raph, a mini-him? How did he know…_ Heinous dropped down to the ground and grew smaller. He began to twitch. Raph had two fingers located at the base of Heinous’s neck.  
  
Mickey’s eyes widened. “That’s a pressure point attack…”  
  
Danny tsked and stalked towards the Leos still fighting, “At least call her to let her know you're all okay”. Mickey wrapped his tail around Heinous and dragged him after Danny. Raphie sighed as Raph reached him, “What happened?”.  
  
Raphie wiped a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. “It was just a misunderstanding. They were working for Big Mama. Our uh...I guess you can say she’s...our Ma”  
  
\---  
  
Leo did not understand why he was so irritated with the person he was fighting. Maybe it was the fact that even if there were three of them, he was able to block all their moves with only two knuckle duster-daggers in his hands.  
  
He didn’t fight like how a ninja or samurai would fight but he also didn’t fight without discipline.  
  
The oni yawned and then returned to position. “Let’s finish this quick. I still have a job to do”.  
  
He suddenly struck out a leg to topple Leonardo. Leonardo flipped over and away. Leo took the chance to strike, but the ogre stopped his sword with his geta. He smirked at the stunned turtle and brought his foot down hard and smashed his palm on Leos plastron.  
  
Leon attacked from above but even that, the oni blocked with his dagger. He then grabbed the turtle by the plastron and slammed him to a wall.  
  
“Enough!” he barked then glared at Leon, “-Your _Highness”._

Leon’s eyes widened and his arms fell slack. “Oh, fuuu-dge. Not cool”  
  
“Leon!”  
“Your highness!?”  
  
“Your Ma told us to explicitly tell you--”  
“Please no, anything but what you’re about to say next,” begged Leon.  
But the blue oni wasn’t merciful, “To ‘ _Come home, my weetle turtly-poos_ ’ You’ve been neglecting your Mother, haven’t you?”  
  
“We don’t call her for _one_ week!” groaned Leon.  
  
The oni finds a katana near his throat. Leonardo was furious. “Let him go”  
  
The oni looked Leonardo up and down, then smirked. He then pushed Leon towards him. Leonardo and Leo catch the younger turtle. Leo glared at the ogre as Leonardo fussed over Leon.  
  
The blue-clad ogre snorted and looked down on them. “Teach that kid how to conduct himself properly. He and his brothers are now responsible for the Hidden City. May the Crying Titan _spare_ us”  
  
He then walked back toward his team who were waiting at the entrance of the alley.  
  
Donatello, Raphie, and Raph rushed toward the Leos.  
  
The Blue Ogre faced them. The Purple Rat raised a hand holding a vial. Then the Blue Ogre looked towards Leonardo and Donatello, smirked, and said something chilling;  
  
“ _Leonardo Splinterson, the Fearless One gives his regards_ ”  
  
Donatello’s eyes widened in horror.  
  
Leonardo almost dropped his katanas. Then he rushed forward to demand, “What did you just say!?”  
  
The rat threw the vial to the ground and smoke stopped Leonardo in his tracks. When the smoke cleared, the four yokai were gone.  
  
\----  
  
Lou was in the kitchen with the Aprils when the boys returned.  
  
Lillie greeted, “Oh hey, guys---whoa, what happened?”  
  
Leonardo rushed by, seething. Mike and Raphael jump up in alarm and rush after him.  
  
Donatello slowly wandered over in a daze. “Donny?” April asked, worried. Donny collapsed on a bean bag. Donnie and Don peek out from where they were building something on the floor. When they see Donatello’s state, they rush over to him, Don demanding to know what happened, Donnie taking his hand and holding it as Donatello quietly explained to them and April what was going on.  
  
Leon and Michael shuffle into the kitchen and put the pizza on the counter.  
  
Leo, Raph, and Raphie follow soon after.  
  
“Boys, what happened!?”  
  
Leo looked at Raphie as he patted Michael and Leon’s back. Raph picked up Chompy from where he left him with Klunk and joined the others in the kitchen. 

Leo then turned to Lou. “So, who’s this Big Mama?”

\----

**_INTERMISSION 2B: Michelangelos (and the Aprils) in Doom_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** “Mike, Michael, what are we gonna be doing today?” Mikey asked, a strange twinkle in his eye.  
  
The mass of demons stretched before them in the red landscape of a desolate Mars.  
  
Michael had a gleeful look that should not be on his face, given their situation. “Isn’t it obvious, bromigo? We're going to be shredding demons for dinner! FOR OUR PET RABBIT DAISY!!!”  
  
The two little maniacs laughed long and hard, Mike sighed. He then turned to the Aprils.  
  
“Hey, girls? You think you can help me watch over the-”

“RIP AND TEAR!!! FOR DAISY!” screamed April at the incoming horde. _Welp_ , no help there.  
  
“What’s up demons!?” Lillie began back to back with Riri as the other girl continued the phrase, “It’s ya girls! April!”. 

Mike watched in dawning horror as his brothers and sisters charged in a sort of manic induced rage and cut a swathe in the horde.  
  
It was then Mike realized he was living his worst nightmare. He was the responsible one.  
  
“Heh, enthusiastic, aren’t they?”  
  
Mike turned to see two figures, also in gear observing the two Mikeys and three Aprils making a dent in the horde.  
  
One was a beautiful human woman, with brown hair and a mischievous smile, the other was definitely a turtle. But he was huge!  
  
He was even bigger than Raphie. He was in orange though and that floored him.  
  
The other turtle noticed him staring and said in surprise, “Bro, you can see us?”. The girl turned and was shocked. “Holy sh- he can! I’m Apr--”  
  
Mike didn’t catch that- he blinked and they were gone.  
  
He felt chills.  
  
“Yo Mike? Where are you? Come on over and let’s kick demon butt!” Michael commed.  
  
Mike stared at the space the two visions stood then he commed back. “Ah sure...wait for me!”  
  
Mike gave one last glance at the area, then he left. A little bunny then appeared and followed in Mike’s footsteps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YA'LL CATCH THE BOMB DROPS? One for the 2003 series and an earlier appearance of guests. Can you guess who they are in the comments?
> 
> I'd draw it but I'm writing quite fast and I can't do both but the boys are clothed most of the time in the Rise Universe because I like fashion and comfort and I want my boys WELL, DAMN IT! Just imagine Donatello in Will Graham's clothes half of the time, okay?
> 
> Also do ya'll smell....flirting? I don't think Don and Donnie will appreciate that. They're kind of protective of Mama Donny.


	7. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalyst, n.: an agent that provokes or speeds significant action.
> 
> TW: Blood, Needles, Hate speech, mild panic attack, trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. 
> 
> TW: Blood, Needles, Hate speech, mild panic attack, trauma.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way a medical professional. Please forgive me, I did my best.

“You are saying Big Mama is looking for you, and you don’t know why? Are you sure you have done  _ nothing  _ to warrant her pestering even me and Draxum, my sons?” Lou had one hand on his hips and in another hand was holding a watering can over the plants he and Splinter have gotten together.   
  


Lou was also wearing the pinkest, frilliest apron Raphael had ever seen. He and Raph eyed one another, not saying anything because… they both looked over to Raphie and his brothers admiring their father.    
  
“Dad, you rock that tutu!” gushed Michael.    
  
“Thank you, my darling boy, but it is an apron and is worn on special occasions such as today,” he flourished a hand and the boys avoided the splash zone of the watering can. “I believe it is one of Draxum’s open lunch festivals at the park, is it not? The one with humans and mutants and Yōkai”.    
  
Here the boys grinned. Raphie gave a fist pump, “Yeah! And we all volunteered for it!”   
  
Raphael gave a long look at his brothers. Humans and mutants together out in broad daylight? Sounds too good to be true.    
  
Apparently even Raph and his own brothers had reservations. “Is...is it really safe? Are humans really alright with mutants here?”   
  
Here Lou gave them a sad smile, “There are people who are against it, of course. But a lot more people are curious about us and some have relatives who became mutants-”   
  
“Because of Baron Draxum,” Leonardo interrupted. He was with his brothers on the kitchen island helping Michael prepare for the picnic. He knew it wasn’t a good look in front of the kids, but he was aggressively packing the food. Donny looked like he hadn’t been able to sleep. Even Raphael and Mike looked pensive. Their father sighed and put a hand over Leonardo’s to make him stop.    
  
Lou gave them a curious look, “Yes and no. It’s a bit more complicated than that and it also has to do with the Yōkai. They have existed for thousands of years”.    
  
He put a pot down and then took out a box. Splinter lets go of Leonardo and they both headed toward Leo and his brothers, who were busy loading picnic stuff to the turtle tank.    
  
“Boys,” Lou said to get their attention. “Come here for a second. We all got you something”   
  
Leo and his brothers obeyed. Lou put down the box and Splinter opened it.    
  
“Lillie, CJ, and our own sons helped us when we asked,” Splinter said with a soft smile. “Lou-san is very good with sewing and repairing clothes that aren’t his own-” Here Lou tried flicking a pip at Splinter which he so easily avoided. “I know you are not used to this but I was told by Lou’s boys that clothes are a way that a lot of Yōkai and mutants blend in with humans, but also a way to express themselves. And it took awhile but we were able to get and alter clothes that we think would fit you”   
  
The two grey rats hand out sets of different colored clothing to the boys.    
  
Lou scratched his cheek. “Tell me right away if it doesn’t fit”    
  
Leo stared at the clothes he was given, not knowing what to say. He looked up at his brothers, Raph wide-eyed taking out a dark jacket with a few studs placed in strategic areas, and Mikey admiring his athletic clothes and pads perfect for skateboarding.    
  
He then turned to see Donnie staring at his hoodie with long sleeves, Don and Leon coming over to him and presenting what looked like Leon’s headphones but in purple. Donnie’s eyes darted between the jacket and the twins as Leon explained how the headphones worked and Don just smiled smugly.    
  
Leon then faced Lou and Splinter and he wanted to cry at how kind the gesture was. Clean Clothes, Good Food, a Loving Home. Basic needs for a person to be happy.    
  
“Thank you,” Leo whispered, all choked up.    
  
Splinter put a hand over Leo’s shoulder while Lou took the boy’s hand. Lou said, “Son, you are more than welcome”   
  
\---   
  


“Cassandra Jones, this has gone on for  _ too long _ . Go talk to her,” Riri sighed as she watched her friend and sister-in-arms dramatically lying down over hers and Sunita’s laps on the picnic blanket.    
  
It was a beautiful day and they were at Central Park. How Draxum was able to secure this, they all don’t wanna know. The younger Hamatos were with their other father who was handing out food to the park goers. There were a lot of mutants around and humans were mingling as well.    
  
The older Hamatos were talking to different mutants, except Donnie who was on his shell phone, quietly sticking close to Don.    
  
“NOOOOoooOOO She’ll think I’m a dork!”   
“You are a dork”

“I will ignore that, O’Neil”   
  
Casey grinned and nudged CJ, “Okay, fess up. We need to know who this lovely lady is?”    
  


Sunita gestured to a girl with blue eyes, cropped blonde hair, ear piercings, leather gloves, and a tattered tee over a crop top with what is most definitely a heavy metal band. She was wearing shorts, had knee and elbow pads, and was on roller blades. She was also talking to Mikey, Leo, and Leon, which was a worry.    
  


“Cass has been mooning-” 

“I HAVE NOT” 

“Over this girl for WEEKS. She’s too afraid to talk to her though” 

“I AM NOT”   
  
CJ laughed, “Wow. Even Adults can be dorks. Nice”. Cass pinched his sides and he laughed some more, “I’m just THREE years older than you. Wait till you’re twenty-one and you’ll experience the crippling dread and horror of existence and I shall be there to laugh at your ennui-”   
  
“Excuse me, Leon sent me here. He told me I can get dessert from you guys?”    
  
The gang all look up to see that same girl leaning over them. She had a bright smile.    
  
Cass fell down on the blanket agog while CJ and Casey had matching Cheshire cat grins. Riri, Lillie, and April looked at each other, then at Leon.    
  
Leo and Mikey both sported grins, Leon had a smug smirk and gave them a thumbs up.    
  


Friendship was a mistake. Cass will commit fratricide after she gets over her embarrassment.    
  
Sunita cheerfully said, “You came to the right place! Cass here has baked a surplus of brownies, and I think you’ll definitely like it”.    
  
The girl grins. “That sounds perfect!” She then peered at Cass who was sweating buckets. “I know you! I see you a lot with your Dads at the Synagogue. Cassandra Jones, yeah?”   
  
Cass meeped. Then stood up and offered her brownies to the girl, “Uh...Um….Y-yeah…. I...uh...Here Brownies! I made this!” Cass’s eyes darted everywhere but at the girl.    
  
The girl laughed and accepted the baked goods. “Thank you so much. My sis and I have a sweet tooth. I’m Jen, by the way. Jennika Pride! Nice to meet you all”   
  
Cass was wringing her jacket in anxiety. Riri and Sunita gently pushed their friend closer to Jen.    
  
Riri said out loud, “Aw gee, nice to meet ya, Jen. Wanna sit down with us and Cass?”   
  
“I’d love to!”   
  
The Aprils, Caseys, and Sunita made room for their guest, making sure Cass is next to Jen.    
Leo peered at Leon and Mikey. “Is this okay? Cass looks terrified”   
  
Leon put an arm around Leo and Mikey, “My dudes, I will NOT spend another week listening to Cass pine over this girl. We just gave her a little push”.   
  
Mikey grinned. “Aww, that’s nice of you, man. She definitely sounds cool. Someone who does roller derby, and listens to Omnia and other folk metal bands, AND most importantly, she just came up to talk to us, a bunch of mutants, no problem? She’s a keeper”   
  
Leo nodded. He was floored with how open a lot of the humans were with interacting with the mutants...and Yōkai? He wasn’t really sure of the distinction at all but it was amazing to see camaraderie happen in broad daylight.    
  
“Aight bros, I’m gonna try some of the ramps over there. Catch you later!”    
  
Leo and Leon waved goodbye to Mikey. Leo looked around for Raph and spotted him with Michael working at the face painting booth. Their current customer seemed to be a little gecko mutant mischievously appearing and disappearing as Raph tried to paint his face.    
  


So that’s two brothers down. Now where’s--   
  
“Don! Donnie! Hey!,” Leon cheerfully called.    
  
Leo looked up to see the two purple turtles heading towards them. Donnie had stashed his phone and hands in the front pocket of his hoodie and he didn't seem antsy which was a huge sign of improvement.    
  
To Leo’s surprise, Leon waved to get Donnie’s attention and he slowly signed something. Donnie stared at the younger turtle’s hand and then he nodded.    
  
Leon then turned to Leo and said, “Donnie is adjusting well with the noise canceller. He’s been sticking to places with not too many unfamiliar people, so it doesn’t overwhelm him too much”   
  
Leo is touched at this family’s kindness. He didn’t really understand why Donnie had started to lash out and he has done his best as he could for him as expected of a big brother….but the loss of their father still cut deep and it was hard trying to be there for his brothers when he was still grieving and messed up.    
  
The younger Hamatos have clearly pinpointed out the problem with the help of the Splintersons and have done all they can to accommodate them all. He looked down at the long sleeved tee he was wearing, a sci-fi thing (again, how did they know?) and the blue plaid overshirt he wore over it.    
  
His brothers have been quite happy here. He has been happy….maybe…

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Donnie had an expression on his face saying “ _ Are you alright _ ?”   
  
Leo smiled at the sight of his brother reaching out for the first time. He nodded. Donnie nodded back, satisfied and turned to leave with Don, probably going to look for Donatello.    
  
Leon decided to follow his twin, but Leo grabbed his arm. “Uh, hey man…”   
  
Leon tilted his head. “Yeah?”   
  
Leo once again looked down. “Thanks..”

“Dude, it’s nothing to thank me for...”   
“Could you teach me what you did with Donnie?”   
  
Leon blinked, “You mean ASL? Sure, but we already agreed to that since you’re teaching me Japanese”   
  
Leo shook his head, “No, I mean...can you teach me...what you did for Donnie? Why did...why did he respond so well to you when he can’t for me...he either shouts at us or avoids us…”    
  
Something in Leon’s face softened, and he took his counterpart’s hands. “Leo, your brother doesn’t hate you…”   
  
“I know…I know, it’s stupid-”   
“No, it isn’t. But I’m pretty sure your brothers all had different ways of coping with their grief...and you guys didn’t exactly get help for it”   
  
Leo breathed in, “I messed up. I should have noticed this…”   
Leon shook his head, “No man, you couldn’t have. Don’t beat yourself over stuff you couldn’t handle” Leon gave his hands a shake and squeeze. “That’s why...I think, you’re all here with us now. There’s no shame in reaching out to ask for help”   
  
Leo let go of one hand and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn’t understand how to properly express his gratitude to this family. “I’m...I’m so sorry for giving you such a hard time. I’m supposed to be the older one. You’re pretty level headed when you want to be, Leon”   
  
Leon laughed, “Yeah, I am huh?”. He then put an arm over Leo. “Sorry if I was such a butt to you and Leonardo. It doesn’t really help that I was probably taking out my frustrations about myself on the two of you”. Here Leon scratched his chin, “...that was immature of me, my bad”.   
  
Leo smiled, “Well, we’ll try to workshop that, but to be honest? You’re great as you are and I really appreciate you”   
  
Leon looked giddy. “Aw, thanks man. You’re a pretty cool big brother, did you know that?”   
  
Leo chuckled at that.    
  
“Aww, I’m so glad you two are getting along”   
  
The two Leos turn to see their elder smile at them. He was wearing a blue jersey, a shirt, and strangely, gloves.    
  
Leo blinked, “Are you visiting us right now? Where are you?”   
  
Leonardo tapped his chin. “With my brothers. We’re setting up some booths near the picnic area. Just look for Raphie”    
  
The two peered over to find the large snapping turtle surrounded by children; human, mutant, and Yōkai, all watching in awe as he crocheted tiny hats for their pets at a ridiculous speed.    
  
And a little further from him, they see the Splinterson brothers were setting up a table. Leonardo waved at them, the two waved back.    
  
“Kinda weird how we’re talking to you while you’re way over there,” noted Leon. Leo chuckled, “You only thought about that now?”   
  
Leonardo patted both boy’s arms. “I think just for today, the two of you should have fun and relax”   
  
And of course, as he said this, someone screamed.    
  
\----   
  
Raphael was with his brothers when he heard the wail.    
  
Even after all these years, the four Splintersons have a pesky automatic response to run towards the danger instead of away from it. No wonder their father always worried. And yet now a fast reaction time is crucial to their jobs, or at least Raphael’s.    
  
“Mike! Get the kids! Donny and I’ll handle the people and lead them to safety,” Leonardo shouted over the din. “Raphael-”   
  
“Raphael! Emergency!!!”    
  
Raph and Raphie appeared in front of him. Raph looked like he was holding something that Raphael cannot see. Same with Raphie but he looked like he was holding multiple things.    
  
“Raphael! Are you listening!?” shouted Leonardo.    
  
“Hold on, man. Raph is telling me something,” he concentrated and appeared next to Raph’s side where he finds out that the thing the younger turtle was holding was a crying mutant child.    
  
Raph looked about to break down too but by sheer force of will stayed together for the kid, “He...shit, man, his mom! Please help!”   
  
Raphael raised his head...and sucked in a horrified breath. There was a human woman bleeding out as humans and mutants panicked all around her.    
  
Casey and CJ were furiously holding down a man holding a bloody knife. Enraged mutants were screaming at humans holding picket signs (anti-mutant protesters...when did they get here? Security was pretty tight for the venue) and the poor Aprils were caught up trying to stop what will obviously be a bloodbath.    
  
“Mama! My Mama!” sobbed the little gecko. He reached out for the bleeding woman, who was now being tended to by Draxum, trying in vain to magically heal her but he too was horrified at what happened.    
  
Something snapped within Raphael.    
  
He turned to Raph and Raphie, “Raph, Raphie, keep the children away from here. We don’t want to terrify them. Raphie, tell Draxum to hang on, we’re coming over to help”.   
  
“The kid can’t leave his mom,” Raph protested.   
  
“Keep him near then, but don’t let him see what we’re about to do next. Don’t let him hear what might be said,” Raphael ordered. Then he opened his eyes to find his brothers waiting for him and he said, “Come on guys, there’s been a stabbing and an anti-mutant fight might break loose. We’re needed,  _ NOW _ !”   
  
And the four of them rush to the scene.    
  


\---    
  
Raphael wasted no time in getting to the lady, although he does take a second to see how his counterparts are doing. So far Raphie has everything under control, with him and some parents, all trying to soothe the children. There was even a babe in Raphie’s arms and two or three children climbing up his shell.    
  
Raph on the other hand was still holding on to the mutant child, trying to wiggle away to see his mother. He was wailing his little lungs out. That was until Michael and Mikey appeared in front of him and the three turtles all worked in trying to calm the child down. 

  
Raphael then got back into his body to see the damage. The woman was breathing heavily but miraculously still alive. Draxum was doing his best to stop the blood flow but…   
  
Years of medical training finally kicked in. “It won’t help her if she’s going into shock”. He kneeled adjacent to the sheep man holding the woman’s hand in one while the other hovered over the wound.    
  
“She’ll need an ambulance”    
  
Draxum shook his head in frustration, “It won’t get here on time. She’s losing a lot of blood”    
  
Raphael grit his teeth.  _ Shit _ , he’s right. “Do you have a spell to calm her down? We can work from there and it will lessen the blood flow”   
  
Draxum nodded and began an enchantment. Raphael turned to the woman and said, “It’s okay. You’ll be okay. You and your kid will be fine”    
  
The woman had a panic, pained look in her eyes. She shook her head.    
  
Raphael realized with a sinking feeling...she didn’t know English. Raphael tried, “ _ Nihon _ ?  _ Español _ ?  _ Tagalog _ ?  _ Italiano _ ? Uh…  _ Français _ ?”. The woman shook her head, getting more agitated. No, that’s not what he wanted. The woman simply said, “ _ M-Māori _ ”. Shit, none of his brothers speak that language.    
  
He closed his eyes and broadcasted to Raph and Raphie, “Boys, ask around if anyone speaks Māori. It’s really urgent”. They nodded and relayed the message to the people around them. Raph could see both Mikey and Michael nod then Mikey moved to relay the message to the others as Michael stayed to block the kid from seeing the state of his mom.    
  
He turned to the woman who was straining her head, and he realized she was looking for her child. He gestured toward Raph. “My brother-” he gestured a rocking motion like a baby then gave a thumbs up, “your son is okay with him”. The woman chuckled at the motion then winced.    
  
“Easy. Easy! Aw, damn it. We have to stabilize her at least enough until the paramedics can take over” he told Draxum. “If worse comes to shove though, we’ll have to perform the operation ourselves”   
  
Draxum nodded. Raphael will give the man a point in his favor for understanding.    
  
“Excuse me! I heard you desperately needed someone that can speak my language- Oh God Almighty in Heaven...”   
  
A mutant hippo with a worm...thing on his shoulder stared distressed at the sight. Raphael made room for him and, to his credit, the mutant gently took the woman’s hand. She spoke in a hushed tone and the mutant translated, “Her son, is he safe? She can’t hear him crying”   
  
“Tell her my brothers have him. They are keeping him close but not too close to see what she looks like now”   
  
When the hippo translated, the woman sighed in relief, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.    
  
“Has an ambulance been called?”   
  
It was the worm who answered. “Yeah, but they’re stuck in blasted traffic,” he said frustrated. “It’s all that goddamn asshole’s fault. Him and the anti-mutant crowd!”    
  
“Hush, my darling. Not here,” chided the hippo.    
  
“I can help,” said a quiet voice. They all turn to see Donnie standing a few feet away from them, hands clenching his noise-cancelling headset away from his head. “I can reroute an optimal way for ambulances to reach us, but it would still take more than a few minutes---”    
  
Raphael shook his head, “Please. Do what you can. I beg of you. No time is wasted”   
  
Donnie nodded and inputted something on his phone. He then moved over to where his brother and the little gecko are and gently put the headphones over the boy’s head. Raph puts a hand over his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it in gratitude.    
  
Raphael turned to the hippo and the woman, “Can you ask what blood type she is?”   
  
The mutant obliged and Draxum frowned. “What for?”   
  
“If you are planning to do an emergency operation here, you might need to do a transfusion”   
  
They all turned to see Foot Brute hauling medical equipment, with his daughter and husband running after him carrying supplies as well.    
  
Foot Lieutenant passed his cargo to his husband and daughter, gave them both a kiss on the cheek, and ran straight towards the mass of protesters and mutants. Cass looked torn between joining her father, but also staying to help her dad.    
  
“Cass, help me set up here,” the Brute ordered. He opened a kit and pulled out catgut, medical grade alcohol and gloves. He quickly put a set of gloves on, then passed alcohol to both Draxum and Raphael.   
  
“What are her vital signs?” asked Foot Brute.    
  
Draxum narrowed his eyes at the man, then lifted his hand and showed the wound. “Believe it or not, this woman is extremely lucky. It missed all her major organs…”   
  
Both the Brute and Raphael sighed in relief. “That means we need to just stop the bleeding and close the wound,” Brute said.    
  
The Brute turned to the Hippo, who winced at being near him. The worm growled but Foot Brute paid him no mind. “Will you please ask if she’ll consent to having her wound sewn up? It’s standard operating procedure”   
  
The woman nodded. The hippo then said, “She consents. She also says she’s a type AB+”   
  


“Oh, that might be a problem,” muttered Raphael. Then he said to Cass, “Hey, can you please pass the message to the guys? Ask if anyone is a type AB+ and willing to donate blood” 

Cass nodded. Raphael closed his eyes, relayed the message to the other Raphs, and then opened his eyes to see Brute and Draxum staring at him.    
  
“I will be asking about that later on how you seem to have a telepathic link to my sons,” Draxum said it like a threat. “But after we help this woman”   
  
Brute nodded. “I too would like answers, but yes, after this-- Cassandra, you remember what I taught you on how to draw blood?”    
  
Cass nodded again and took out a smaller kit with blood bags, alcohol, needles, and what looked like medical grade equipment. She then stood up, hugged her dad, and then ran off.    
  
The hippo mutant, with his worm partner, settled a little ways off to let them work. 

Raphael patted the woman’s hand. “I don’t suppose you guys have anesthetic?”.    
  
The Brute winced, “Unfortunately, no”   
  
Draxum interjected with, “Will a sleep spell work?”    
  
Raphael nodded, “Yeah. Let’s get busy then, gentlemen. And may we all come out unscathed”. 

  
\---

Cass hurried over and ran to where her father was and joined him separating the mutants, Yōkai, and friendly humans who stayed, from the protesters.    
  
“Dad?” Cass touched her father’s arm. “Daddy and Raphael need a type AB+ donor--”   
  
“YOU AIN’T WELCOME HERE IN AMERICA,” screamed the man who did the stabbing. “YOU FUCKING FREAKS ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THEM JEWS AND BLA-YARGH!!!”   
  
Casey twisted the guy's arm. “Woops, don’t know my own strength. That’s the consequence of free speech, I’m afraid. If you can dish it, you can take it, right, bub?”   
  
Cass seethed, especially when she saw a few of the younger mutant’s eyes widened and shocked at the hate speech. Riri and Sunita especially froze up.   
  
Cass put down her dad’s precious medical supplies and then prepared to give the bastard a beatdown. She felt someone grab her arm and she whirled only to face her father.    
  
“Dad-”   
“ _ No _ , Cassandra,” hissed Foot Lieutenant in his raspy voice.    
  
“Dad! They insulted my sisters,” grit out Cass. “They insulted  _ us,  _ our People! Like we were nothing!”   
  
“That is exactly what they want. A catalyst to start all out mayhem, and then where would we all be in making sure humans, mutants, and Yōkai co-exist? Instead, focus on what you are really here for, my daughter,” he gestured towards the people behind them.    
  
“Your dad’s right, Jonesy,” Repo Mantis said, subtly moving Sunita and Riri behind him, blocking out the view of the man spewing the hate speech from them and a lot of the younger mutants. “It’s what the bastard wants, don’t give them that fuel”. He gestured toward the box of medical supplies. “Do what you came here to do, and leave this to us”.    
  
She then noticed that Señor Hueso, Bullhop, Todd and even Meat Sweats had stepped up, along with other bigger adult mutants, humans, and Yōkai like Red Fox to block out the view and form a barricade.    
  
The Señor patted her arm, “At times like this, mija, solidarity is what it takes to weather the storm. Now tell us, what do you need?”    
  
Cass shivered. Then she reluctantly picked up the medical kit. “I need someone with a Type AB+ to stabilize the lady that got stabbed”. She then realized. AB+ was rare. Shit, Raphael was right.    
  
She then felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jen smiling at her, “Hey...I heard you need AB+ asap, right?”   
  
“Oh my God. Are you?”

  
Jen shook her head, “No,” she then took Cassandra’s wrist and pulled her toward the back. “But my sister is. Let’s hurry over to her”. She then motioned to Lillie, Sunita, and Riri to follow them and away from the front lines.   
  
Cassandra thanked her lucky stars for the break. 

\---

Don and Leon scowled as they listened to the anti-mutant sentiment getting louder.    
  
“Boys,” whispered Todd. “Go, don’t listen to this, and help your brothers instead, please. Let the adults handle this”    
  
Leon knew though that Don was furious, and won’t let this go easily. He had to do something or else his elder twin would do something irreversible.    
  
Todd patted his hand. “Leon, Don, people are recording. Don’t do anything that would give them leverage to paint us as the bad guys”.    
  
_ Oh… _   
  
“Are you pondering what I’m pondering my dearest twin brother?” Leon whispered.    
  
Don shook his head. “Unless it’s to skin the guy--”   
  
“What? No! Disable the phones or make them not able to record,” Leon said exasperated.    
  
“Ugh. Lame. But fine, I’ll do it,” grumbled Don, taking out his phone and began to block signals.    
  
“What are you two up to?” Donatello asked, arms crossed. Whoops,  _ busted _ . Leonardo appeared behind them then Donny took Don and Leon’s hands. “Come on, boys,” said the elder purple turtle, gently. “You don’t need to hear thi-”   
  
“THERE PROBABLY ARE FAGGOTS IN THAT TRASH HEAP YOU CALL A PICNIC AS WELL--MPHHH” Casey had enough and it was a testimony of his strength that will that he was holding down the perpetrator, had gagged him, and was holding CJ back, who had been trying to maul the asshole since the earlier comment.   
  
Leonardo and Donatello both froze, eyes wide in shock at the raw hate of that comment and that was  _ it _ for the twins. 

Don whirled in rage and tried to rush forward but Leonardo and Donatello caught him on time. Leon on the other hand was able to slip from their grasp and quickly ran over to where the protestors were.    
  
“LEON!!!”   
“Pepino, No!!!”   
“Kid, come back here right now!!!”   
  
Leon strode forward and stopped a safe distance away. He looked down at the man then at the anti-mutant protesters.    
  
“Casey take that gag off the man”    
  
Casey shook his head. “No, Leon. Get outta here, it ain’t safe”.    
  
Leonardo shook his head, “Fine, I’ll just ask these guys”. He turned to the protestors, some already inching away.    
  
“Hey, is this man with you?”   
  
There was a silence. Then one brave soul said, “No. We don’t know who he is,” the protestor looked down at the man in disgust. “We don’t condone the shit he’s saying-”   
  
“But you’re against people like me?” Leon raised a brow. The protestor’s mouth opened. Another protestor came to the front and said, “Mutants have been causing problems and we’re here to ask for justice!” “Yeah!” “Yes!”   
  
“How are we causing problems with a picnic that is meant to try bridging the gap between us? Some mutants couldn’t help that they have been turned. Some were born mutants. We’re people too”   
  
Some protestors have lowered their signs sheepishly but others were stubborn. “Yeah, right. You’d have us believe that some of you freaks did the business and out popped even littler freaks? You’re a menace-”   
  
“Sir, is that a way to talk to a minor?,” Leon said coldly. “Anymore sexual comments, and you’d break the law”.   
  
The crowd hushed. “Um...how old are you?”   
  
“Fourteen,” huffed Leon. “Today was supposed to be a special day with our other Dad because we don’t get to see him often. There are a lot of kids much younger than me too over there, listening to everything you and that man has just said--” “We told you, he’s not one of us--” “Well clearly, since he stabbed a human”.    
  
The protestors all gasped and some now took a few steps back. The man on the ground spat out his gag and said, “It was an accident! I was aiming for that little beast--”   
  
“Holy shit, you were going to stab a kid!?” cried a protestor in horror.    
  


“The brat was attacking that woman-”   
  
“That man,” Leon said, raising his voice, “that man, attacked the very human mother of a little mutant boy, because he thought he was “attacking” his mom. She most likely got in the way to protect her son. She is right now, in critical condition and being stabilized as we wait for the ambulances to arrive,” he breathed in. Nobody reacted. Leon slowly breathed out, “And I am here to humbly ask for help. If any of you have a blood type of AB+ or have a know-how of medicine--,” here he bowed and a few of them gasped, “please, please, please. I beg of you. Don’t let that kid lose his mom”   
  
No one dared to move. Then a few protestors finally put their picket signs down. Two came forward and one of them said, “We’re first responders on break. We didn’t realize the situation was actually this dire. We didn’t even know about the stabbing. Please tell us where to go so we can help”.    
  
A woman pushed herself to the front of the line and said, “Do you need antibiotics, dear? I can prescribe it right away if she does not have allergies--”   
A man came forward and said, “I’m a type O+. If push comes to shove, please let me donate my blood”   
“I have medical grade opiates, please take them!”   
“Is the kid okay, where is he now?”   
“Here’s a shock blanket, please give it to him”

  
Leon was stunned at the response, “I-” he then felt three sets of hands grab him. Leonardo and Señor Hueso pulled him away while Foot Lieutenant put them all behind him. 

“Wh-”   
  
Foot Lieutenant said, “I’ll take over from here. Todd, please lead the responders to my husband-” the capybara nodded and led the two medical professionals away. The Lieutenant then turned to glare at the man on the floor and dropped a calling card in front of him. “I’ve heard all I needed to hear, and this conversation has been recorded, multiple times over. Whatever you say next will be stated in a court of law--”   
  
“No, fucking way you’re a cop-”   
  
Foot Lieutenant bent down and smiled with teeth. “I’m  _ worse _ . I’m a lawyer. Practicing and with a very active license. I  _ will  _ make sure justice happens here. Prepare yourself because I’ll fight tooth and nail to see you behind bars”   
  
He then turned around to leave the man to stew and the three men dragged Leon back to safety.    
  
Leonardo hugged the boy, relieved.    
  
Señor Hueso put both hands on Leon’s shoulders, squeezed and asked, “Pepino, are you alright?”   
  
Foot Lieutenant on the other hand hissed and admonished, “Do not do something as rash as that  _ ever _ again. What if we weren’t there? If something happened to you, what would we tell your parents?”   
  
Leon finally let the frustrated tears stream down his eyes, away from prying eyes. “I didn’t...I didn’t want the kid to lose his mom. I didn’t want him to feel what we felt when we lost Gram-Gram”   
  
No one said anything. Foot Lieutenant looked away and sighed, tired.    
  
Leonardo reached up, put both his hands on the sides of Leon’s face, and wiped away the tears. “I’m just...glad you’re okay. You did good, Leon. Let’s go rest now”. 

\----

Raph is down at a bench with the kid clutching his jeans all curled up and asleep. In front of his legs sat Michael, also exhausted, head tucked in his arms over his knees and overalls.    
  
The two had stayed with little Mondo the whole time. Occasionally, the others would check up on them, Mikey handing out food and water to the three of them and Mike, relaying info on how to calm the kid through Michael, then visiting in person an hour ago.    
  
Raph did not have the guts to check what Raphael was doing. Raph also knew Raphie and Mike were handling a lot of children so he decided he’d concentrate here.   
  
He patted Michael’s shoulders. “Hey, buddy. Get some rest, okay? I can take it from here”.    
  
Michael shook his head. “No. I wanna stay with him until his Mama is okay”   
  
Raph sighed. “Listen. I get it, okay? But you won’t be able to help anyone if you’re not feeling good yourself”   
  
Michael looked up, determined. “I’m staying, Raph”   
  
“Please don’t be stubborn about this-”    
  
“Whatever happens next, someone has to be there for him and help him process what he’s feeling. We didn’t get that when Gram-gram--” here Michael looked away and sniffed.    
  
Raph’s eyes widened.  _ Oh.  _ He closed his eyes, then leaned back on the bench. They didn’t get time to process their grief for their Father either. Not...properly anyway.    
  
Raph breathed in, counted to ten and breathed out. “I know what that’s like. My Sensei...My Father. I don’t think my brothers and I ever came out okay after losing him”.

Then he held out a hand to Michael.    
  
“Here,” he offered the younger turtle. “Hold my hand”.   
  
Michael did. The two turtles sat in silence. No other words needed to be said. 

\-----

“Is this enough, Cass?” asked Leo. Leo was assisting Cass take blood from Jen’s sister, who was sporting a mohawk, had pierced ears as well, a leather jacket, spiked boots, and a red tank top. The sisters seemed to have similar choices in fashion.    
  
Cass nodded. “Just a bit more...and that’s done. I’m gonna take out the needle now, Sally. Ready?”   
  
Sally Pride grinned. “Ready!”   
  
Cass swiftly did her task and Leo quickly sanitized the area and applied pressure to it.    
  
Cass packed her equipment away and then said, “Thank you so much, Sal. I’m gonna go hand this over to my dad now”   
  
“It’s no problem. Anything for Jenny’s friends. Give my regards to both your dads”    
  
Cass nodded and left, a bit red behind the ears. Leo shook his head and applied plaster over the cotton ball.    
  


“We really appreciate it, really. Thank you, from the bottom of our heart,” Leo said quietly.    
  
Sally shook her head, “Oh no. Thank you for such a prompt response. I’m so sorry this special day was ruined by something like this. But I am amazed at how everyone worked together to fix it”   
  
Leo shivered. They were this close to a disaster though. If Leon hadn’t intervened...if Casey didn’t apprehend the man who stabbed Mondo’s mom...if the larger mutants and Yōkai did not form a barricade to separate the protesters and the others earlier...if Raphael, Cass’s dad or Baron Draxum did not reach the lady in time...so many bad things could have happened---    
  
Jennika put a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Hey. It’s okay. Breathe, man”   
  
Leo blinked. He didn’t realize he was doing it again.

  
Sally put a hand on his other shoulder. “Don’t worry. Whatever happens next, we'll weather that storm together. And I believe, New York City owes you all a big thanks for the miracle that happened here”    
  
Leo blinked. “I--I don’t understand--”   
  
Sally gave a mysterious chuckle. Jen rolled her eyes. “Sis-”    
  
“Don’t worry, Leo. You’ll see”   
  
\----   
  
Raphael collapsed on a chair, next to a long table. A few chairs off, Draxum had his head buried in his hands, exhausted from sustaining all those spells until their operation was finished.    
  
The process was expedited with the arrival of two other first responders, and the five of them worked to save the woman.    
  
The ambulance finally arrived, just as they hooked up and began blood transfusion. Both Foot Brute and Raphael explained everything to the paramedics, and while the process they used was unorthodox, the woman will live another day, thanks to their quick thinking.    
  
Surprisingly, the little boy was calm, now that he saw his Mama asleep and breathing, and allowed himself to be taken by the paramedics to travel with his mom in the ambulance. 

Mike, though tired, decided to follow, to make sure Mondo will be okay. Sally and Jennika Pride offered the turtle a ride to the hospital. Raphael and Michael protested, but they were already at their limit. Mondo gave them both a tight hug before leaving.   
  
Raphael looked down at his hands. It has been a while...but he had not missed the feeling of working in an extreme emergency.    
  
He had not missed the smell of blood. The ringing in his ears began and his head throbbed. Oh god, was he having a panic attack,  _ now? _   
  
There was a loud clunk on the table and Raphael looked up to see that Foot Brute had deposited a large mug of beer in front of him. Then he did the same for Draxum.   
  


“Hueso gives his regards with these. My husband and the others are keeping the cops away from us. Something about statements”   
  
“ _ Good. _ I don’t think I can even begin to process what just happened,” muttered Raphael. He took the beer as Foot Brute sat down, across him. “Thanks for the drink”   
  
Draxum didn’t look up, but he gave a long inhale then exhaled. “The child…” he began.    
  
“Is with his mama now. I don’t know what will happen, but since his mama is okay, he’ll be able to bounce back up in no time,” said Raphael. He nursed his drink.    
  
Draxum finally reached for his beer. “That’s good...His screams earlier...it will never leave me. I..I need to see my sons. I don’t think I will be able to sleep tonight”   
  
Brute sighed and looked up. “I commiserate,” he said solemnly. “It’s why I walked away from this profession years ago. Well...I thought I did. I guess habit never leaves you. If I did not have my husband and my daughter, I would have gone in the deep end”   
  
Raphael winced. “What was the straw that broke the camel’s back?”   
  
A haunted look flitted across the man’s face. “A patient in the maternity ward. She was nine years old”.    
  
Draxum stared at the man in horror and pity. 

Raphael closed his eyes. “I don’t think I can walk away, even if I wanted to. My city needs me and my brothers. There is no one else, I’m afraid”   
  
Foot Brute took a chug of his beer from his mug. “You cannot train others for it? You can’t heal people if you don’t take care of yourself”   
  
Raphael paused. Well, shit. He has never realized that...they could train others.    
  
Foot Brute tilted his head. “It is quite fitting, you know? What with the meaning of your name”   
  
Raphael blinked. “Excuse me?”   
  
“רָפָאֵל. From the Hebrew root word _ Rafa _ , “to heal”, and  _ El _ , meaning “God”.  _ Rafa’el _ means “God heals” in my mother tongue,” Foot Brute explained.   
  
Oh...oh  _ wow _ .    
  
Foot Lieutenant stalked over to their table and crumpled down in the chair next to his husband. It was easy to see how dead tired the man was, with the flame almost extinguished from his head and sinking to faceplant on the table. Foot Brute put an arm around him. Cassandra collapsed in a chair in between her fathers and Draxum, her own beer mug clasped between her hands. The goat Yōkai patted her on the back.    
  
It seems that despite the animosity between Draxum and Cass’s fathers, Cass was friends with Draxum. Raphael wondered if that would be how it is for him and his brothers with Draxum because, despite everything bad he has done, it was clear how much this man loved his sons.   
  
Raphael saw his brothers all walking toward him. Leonardo and Leo, supporting Leon. The Donnies once again in a pack. Mikey worriedly following Raphie because the young snapping turtle was carrying a sleeping Michael in his arms, while Raph is draped on his other shoulder, about to fall asleep as well. The Aprils, the two Caseys, and Sunita follow, exhausted.    
  
Raphael sighed and raised his glass to the others.    
  
“We survived today, so we are thankful. Let’s drink to a better tomorrow”   
  
“To tomorrow”   
  
\------   
  
Up on one of the buildings overlooking Central Park, a group of shadowy figures watch online videos and news reports of the events that happened earlier.    
  
A telltale sound of a portal opening reaches their ears. Out of the portal a person wearing a golem mask and full body armor gracefully stepped on the roof.    
  
They went to stand beside the four observants and waited for the others to speak.    
  
Leonard sighed and put away his phone. “Big Mama has seen the reports by now, I presume,” Leonard stated out loud.    
  
The person tilted their head toward the leader of the Mud Dogs, likely confirming it.    
  
Danny chuckled. “The kids and their guests did well. They certainly left an impression on the Yōkai that came to the picnic”.    
  
The person tapped their foot, then gestured to the portal. Big Mama was waiting.    
  
The four Yōkai and the masked person all stepped into the portal to appear in Big Mama’s office.    
  
Big Mama was by her humongous windows overlooking the city.    
  
She was uncharacteristically serious, today. She definitely has seen the news then.    
  
“Well, I think this settles it. Don’t you agree--,” she waved her hand and the mirrors around the room light up with magic to show events that played out in the picnic today, with the point of view focusing on Michael with Raph calming the mutant Child, on Raphie earlier with the children, on Don, Donatello (here Danny smiled), and Donnie working together, probably to stop certain videos going online or guiding the ambulances toward them, on Cassie and Leo working together, on Raphael, Foot Brute, and Draxum racing against time to save a woman they don’t know, on Leonardo with the Caseys, Aprils, and the other mutants banding together and forming a barricade, and finally on Leon delivering his foolhardy, but effective plea.    
  
“--that the boys are more than ready, Lou?”    
  
Lou Jitsu stared at the events that occurred just earlier, shocked. He had only stepped out to deal with business in the Hidden City and ALL THIS unfolded. He then turned to face his ex.    
  
Big Mama was deathly serious. She accepted the phone given to her by Mickey. “You cannot protect them from the dangers of the world forever, Lou. And both the Hidden City and the human world have equal amounts of peril. It is best we prepare them while we are able to”   
  
She handed the phone to Lou and it blared clashing headlines, channel after channel talking about the stabbing in Central Park. But what was consistent was the news of how mutants and humans worked together to overcome the tragedy, even some of the people in the anti-mutant faction, rising up for the greater good. All thanks, in no small part, to the children.    
  
Lou closed his eyes and breathed in. “I give my blessing to your plan. As long as my boys, are not harmed in any way--”   
  
“Lou, on this I swear. No harm will come to the children. Not even their….guests. I cannot risk the future of the city”   
  
She then turned and gave him a smile. “After all, my darling. Why ever would I harm the heirs to my kingdom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No intermission for this chapter because it's hella long. But I bet you caught all the cameos from the IDW comics and older media? Oh, they're all definitely significant.
> 
> I'm also glad that the boys get to be soft around one another, no? The real test comes now, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry but I also hope you enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Despite its intensity, Happy New Year! I also want to direct you to the next fic that will run side by side with this one. Give it a go if you want a peek at what's happening and maybe some answers. Maybe. 
> 
> Please comment if you have questions. This chapter was almost 8k and I was shocked.


	8. INTERMISSION: Ghosts of Tsushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they shouldn't have gone into this one with baggage, don't you think so chief? Leonardo centric intermission where they deal with some (blue themed) bugs (bunny).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include this one in the last chapter but that chapter was already too long and it didn't feel right...
> 
> So have this special chapter :3

_Ghosts of Tsushima:_ _  
__  
_“Why are we here again, Leonardo?” whined Leon for what has to be the hundredth time. The boy dragged his feet along the ground in protest and just as Leonardo predicted, Leon tripped.  
  
Leonardo sighed, adjusted his straw hat and turned back to help Leon, only to find Leo already helping him up, then fixing Leon’s haori and the kasa on his head. Leonardo chuckled. Leo, he noticed, has this tendency to be a mother hen, like Raphie. It’s really cute.  
  
Leon pouted but let him. Leonardo was very, very happy they’re getting along now.  
  
“I wanted Mass Effect,” grumbled Leon. “Not Ass Creed in Japan but better than Ass Creed”  
  
Leonardo dropped down and then motioned for them to drop quietly in a safe place. They do, and Leonardo said, “Well, I wanted to show you guys, since video games IS a legit way of teaching some things, that we can learn a few things from history. This particular one is set in the Mongol invasion of Japan”  
  
He checked his double katanas and tapped his geta on the ground. “Also, I know you both wanted something set in space--” here Leo scratched his cheek with a blush on his face. He too loved sci-fi as much as Leon. The funny thing was, Leon and his own brothers when they found it out, invited him to have a marathon with them for something called Jupiter Jim? Then Mike, Donny, and April joined in and the kids assimilated them as well. The younger Hamatos and their sisters are so unapologetic and passionate about the stuff they love. And their joy with sharing it? It’s breathtaking.  
  
He remembered Leo quietly admitting his brothers would make fun of him sometimes for what he watched, and sometimes he would make fun of his brothers for stuff they liked. The younger Hamatos open love for stuff and acceptance for the weird was something that threw Leo for a loop.  
  
Then Leon replied with, “Well you guys grew up in a time where liking something is considered uncool? On the internet, negativity attracts more views. And during Leonardo’s time, you guys didn’t have that much choice but to be mean to each other. Our generation on the other hand, while some of us are okay with grimdark stuff, a lot of us have more choices in media that are softer. I get that it’s hard to unlearn it”  
  
And that hit both Leonardo and Leo.  
  
So now it’s their turn, and Leonardo wanted to start with showing what inspired him to the kids and things close to his heart; old Japanese movies, especially Akira Kurosawa movies. It just so happens this particular video game...is the p e r f e c t medium to share with Leo and Leon. It even had the “Kurosawa” black and white filter, silly as it is, and he **_loved_ ** it.  
  


So he talked about how Kurosawa inspired a lot of western filmmakers, how his cinematography showed his state of mind during that specific period, and because of that, how some of his stuff is both dream-like and horrific, all while fighting off Mongolians and bandits in aesthetic looking landscapes and camera composition.  
  
And it worked. Both Leo and Leon listened, Leon more so when he found out about the time they shot live arrows at an actor on a set, so dedicated they were to the craft. It’s as if students will listen to their teacher if the teacher is passionate about the subject or actually cared. Funny that.  
  
“Let’s do this mission, and I promise, we can do a space simulation,” Leonardo smiled at them both.  
  
The boys cheered, and hi-fived. Leo scratched his cheek, “But the history lesson was so cool”.  
  
Leon grinned, “Yeah, it was fun! We should do it again, ‘Nardo”.  
  
“Oh I’m ‘Nardo now?,” Leonardo laughed. “Alright guys, the mission is pretty straightforward. We’re supposed to get inside this fortress, gather information, get out. Simple, right? Leon, what’s the plan?”  
  
Leon vibrated. It was nice to have someone finally listening to him and actively ask for his opinions. “Well, we can get in and out as farmers. They seem to be lax at that back gate over there...either that or old washerwomen...anything that goes beneath notice”.  
  
Both Leonardo and Leon looked at each other. Leon sighed. “Okay, maybe not the washerwoman ide-”

“No, it’s brilliant!” Leo interrupted. Leonardo chuckled, “We can do _both_ ”  
  


It takes about fifteen minutes but it was depressingly easy for two farmers and their elderly nag of a mother to slip past the guards.  
  
“Oh woe is me, the gods have given me two wastrels for sons! See me do work at my old age just to support them,” complained the little hunched up old lady.  
  
One of the farmers had offered up their wares for inspection, made eye contact with the guards and sighed. “What can we do? She’s our mother…”  
  
“Back in MY day, we did not even have horses to pull the carts, we carried them on our backs-”  
  
The guard chuckled. “You have our greatest sympathy. Go in and do what you need to do to get your mother home quickly”.  
  


It turns out people think dramas are hilarious if it’s not happening to them.  
  
“You had a lot of fun doing that, didn’t you big brother?” Leo suspiciously said after they retrieved their weapons hidden in their wares.  
  
Leonardo took off his disguise and grinned, “Aww, what gave it away?”. Leon rolled his eyes and grabbed his odachi. “So, what now? We’re just supposed to gather information? Do we split up?”.  
  
Leonardo was about to answer...then he saw a huge blue figure at the periphery of his vision. Leonardo’s eyes widened, his ears began to ring, and he staggered back.  
  
Leon and Leo grabbed him.  
  
“Leonardo!”  
“We can stop playing, you don’t look so well”

Leonardo steadied himself on their arms. 

_No NO noNONO_ ** _NO_**  
  
He’s not here. This is a simulation. He does not want to alarm his younger brothers. He is the older one. He won’t give in to a panic attack-  
  
“Is it because of that huge blue guy?”  
  
Leonardo would have had a heart attack if he wasn’t holding on to Leo and Leon. He willed himself to not shake.  
  
Leo looked confused. “Is that---Slash? What’s he doing here?”  
  
Leonardo blinked. _Slash?_  
  
Leon nodded, “Don said something about “ _Ghosts in the Machine_ ”, a glitch where sometimes your memories will bleed into the simulation. He must be yours then”  
  
Leonardo wanted to panic again. 

  
Leo scowled as he put an arm around Leonardo and Leon did the same to steady their elder. “He was once Raphael’s first pet that got mutated. I don’t get along with him, he’s got temper problems”  
  
 _Ah._ Oh, thank goodness. He took deep breaths, then stood up.  
  
Leon looked at him in worry and said, “You really don’t look good, let’s go home”. Leonardo put a hand on his cheek, touched. He shook his head, “It’s fine. Let’s finish this mission quickly...together”.  
  
The three ninjas blended in with the crowd, with each turtle playing to their strength. Leon was charming, Leo knew which person to talk to as he had studied the case notes, and Leonardo would subtly guide the two but for the most part, he let them do what they wanted and observed. Admittedly, he wanted to see how the two would be with their brothers and their leading styles...but that would be a whole different beast so for now, it’s just the three of them.  
  
Leon waved at him signaling they got what they needed.  
  
Leonardo was about to go to the two when a tiny little turtle tot ran past them. The three of them startled. It looked like this glitch in the system wasn’t from any of the three of them…  
  
“ _Otousan! Otousan!_ ,” she squeaked. She was wearing a bright, sky blue ribbon on her head, and a soft blue yukata. “ _Otousan!_ ” she once again called out. She then grabbed unto an adult shaped person and said, “Otousan! Look! Look!”. She had a little sky blue origami pinwheel sitting on her palm.  
  
The adult turned and Leonardo really felt his heart stop, for a different reason.  
  
“ _Usagi”_

Leon and Leo regrouped with him. Leo followed his line of sight and startled, “Usagi-san!?”. 

Leon looked at both of them confused and stared at the anthropomorphic rabbit gently lift the child in his arms. Leon then stared at his elders. Both of them seemed to recognize him, both of them were red in the face, but it was Leonardo who looked like he was both heartbroken and flustered. Leo just looked confused at why he was there.  
  
“Guys...whaaaaat?” Leon started.  
  
The simulation then ended. Leonardo staggered backward...turned, then stalked off.  
  
“Leonardo?” Leon called. Leo took his hand and shook his head. Then he smiled, “Let’s just rest, and then we can binge-watch on my space show as I promised you”  
  
“But-”  
“We can ask him later, but I think we should leave him alone to think. It looks like he needed it”  
  
Leo then put an arm around Leo, squeezed, and steered them to the kitchens. They were in the Splinterson's lair and the other Splintersons were around the kitchen island. 

Michael was in front of the stove making a meal, Mikey was probably with Raph and Raphie admiring the pets. Mike and Raphael were just having a chat.  
  
Don and Donnie were once again glued next to Donatello and the older turtle was patiently eating as the two purple Hamatos were racking their brains back and forth. Probably about an invention they were making.  
  
Leo goes to the stove to where Michael was because he was such a mother hen, he wanted to learn how to properly feed others and Michael loved teaching people to cook.

Leon sat next to his twin, in between Don and Donatello. Don and Donnie looked at him but then continued their discussion.  
  
Donatello did not look up, but he smiled. “Yes, Leon? What do you need?”  
  
Leon gave a grin and moved closer to the older turtle. Donatello was the Splinterson who was the easiest to talk to. He loved Leonardo, but sometimes, he seemed to stop himself from opening up fully to Leo and Leon.  
  
He waited for Donatello to put the spoon in his mouth and then Leon asked, “So, who’s this Usagi?”  
  
Donatello coughed out his food, then he turned to stare at the boy, red in the face. “Wh-what?”  
  
Leon grinned. Oh, this must be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH----
> 
> \---early cameos. Did ya catch all of them?
> 
> How did you all feel about that? :3c TELL MEEEEE (My personal headcanon is that all Leonardos have a thing, or at least, is intrigued by Usagi Miyamoto)
> 
> By the way, Intermissions are just for fun, not canon to the story


	9. Our Lady of the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Brother what's my name?  
>  Our Lady of the Underground!  
> Brother what's my name?  
> Our Lady of the Upside Down"  
> _
> 
> TW: mentions of the holocaust and generational trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Hadestown nerds out there? No? Coz ill be freely referencing musicals a lot. And Discworld. A lot of Discworld
> 
> Intermission is very special, so I suggest you all read it.

“Don”  
“ _Hngh_ ”  
“Don”  
“Go’way”  
  


Don felt a soft poke at his back of his head. When he did not get up, he got a hard poke. Don sighed and opened his eyes to see Donnie’s red eyes staring at him. He was wearing a different purple hoodie, something thin enough for sleeping in.  
  
Don got up and rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah?”  
  
“You might want to get up and see what’s on tv”  
  
Donnie put out a hand and Don grumbled as he took it. He then grabbed his glasses and put it on. 

The two turtles made their way to the atrium where the rest of the Hamato clan and the Splinterson clan had gathered.

All of them were eating breakfast, or at least, half-eaten, eyes-wide at the news.  
  
They all had stumbled home the night before, half-asleep and both Lou and Splinter were there to receive and fuss over them all.  
  
Riri and Sunita stayed over and bunked with April and Lillie, Cass went home with her dads, the Caseys fell asleep in the living room instead of the guest rooms they stayed in, even Draxum was there also, too tired and distraught by last night’s events to even function. 

Don felt Donnie nudge him and he decided to focus on the news. He instantly regretted it. 

On the screen, Big Mama, in her human form, was standing on a podium in front of humans, and maybe a few hidden Yōkai here and there, holding a press conference.  
  
Sharing the stage with her, for some reason, was a smiling woman with blonde hair in a fancy blouse and slacks...also sporting a mohawk and a few nervous humans. That’s...interesting…  
  
Don accepted a bowl of cereal from Michael and settled next to Leon, gesturing for Donnie to join him, which the young adult accepted.

“What is she up to _this_ time?” muttered Don.  
  
Leon sighed as he poked his food. “Nothing good, I’m sure”

Leo, on Leon’s other side, asked in confusion, “So...this is your mom?”  
  
The twins made a face. 

“More like…adoptive evil stepmother,” muttered Don mutinously.  
  
They all returned to staring at the screen. 

Big Mama opened her arms and gestured to the crowd, “To answer your question, my dear fellow, there was a reason why we Yōkai kept ourselves hidden for thousands of years, away from humans. All the major cities of the world have their own Hidden Cities of Yōkai but here in New York, where a lot of cultures melted together, where your people’s ancestors brought the belief in our ancestors over, we live and have lived for centuries. Humans tend to react differently to things they do not understand,” she put up a hand to stall any angry retort, “...and we Yōkai are not so different to be completely frank. When we Yōkai get agitated, we react badly especially if it’s a crime to our own. It must be the same for the newly emerging Mutants as well--”  
  
Here they can see some mutants sequestered to the side, looking at each other nervously, she continued, “As one of your greatest writers penned, ‘If you prick us, do we not bleed?’. But what happened at Central Park yesterday...it took my breath away. Though the crime that was committed was horrific, I saw how everyone, regardless if they were human, mutant, or Yōkai, come together to save a woman’s life. A human woman, with a mutant child. A child, who I should remind you all, would have been orphaned. As a representative of the Council of the Heads, and as the leader of the Hidden City under New York, I would like to say we are impressed and intrigued”.  
  
Big Mama stepped back and transformed. The humans all gasped, there was one scream. The people on stage all staggered backward. Everyone but the blonde who stayed seated but had her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
Raphie is the one who exclaimed, “Oh Fuc--dge. What is she doing!?”  
  
Big Mama, then bowed. Here the mutants and Yōkai gasped, some humans looked confused. “As a mother, I thank the people who stepped up to turn that tragedy into a triumph. My children were there at that picnic, and it was nerve-wracking to see them in the middle of that frenzy. I would like to say that I will make sure the woman and her child will want for nothing, as all her hospital and court fees will be covered by me”. 

Big Mama raised her hand toward the woman with the mohawk and both Leo and Riri realized at the same time, “Hang on! That’s Sally!” “Oh heck, that’s why their names were familiar! Sally Pride is a politician popular with the youth!”  
  
Sally stood, and even without the makeup or her numerous piercings, she still looked awesome.  
  
Big Mama took both Sally’s hands in her claws and shook it.  
  
“This is unprecedented,” Big Mama said happily, even with her terrifying overbite and fangs. “But the Council of Heads have given their blessings--” here she looked at the cameras. “We Yōkai would like to give our Mutant brethren asylum and safety to live in the Hidden City,” the mutants all gasped, some cried. But Big Mama was not yet done, “And we would like to extend invitations to humans as well to visit us in our little corner of the world and see that we are not so different”  
  
There was an uproar and a lot of subsequent questions from the reporters. Sally bowed to Big Mama and Big Mama bowed back.  
  
Lou decided enough was enough and muted the news, the atrium was quiet. Then Raphie, Leon, Riri, and Michael all screamed out, “HOLY SHIT” “OH MY GOD!?” “WHAT THE FUCK!?” “MAMA, WHY!?”  
  
Sunita’s eyes widened, hands white clutching her phone. The older Hamatos were staring at the screen in shock, then looked at each other.  
  
The Splinterson clan looked horrified, then they all turned their attention to Lou who was sweating buckets.  
  
It was Draxum who said, “What is your ex up to, Lou?”  
  
Don was about to answer when he got a call from Hypno. Donnie turned his attention to him when Don answered the phone and the voice that came out of it panicked, “Donatello, what is your mother doing!?”  
  
The younger Hamatos, Draxum, Riri, and Sunita all got similar phone calls;  
  
“Pepino! What is this!?” “Señor Hueso, please! I don’t know! Please believe me!” “I believe you, Pepino but this...this is madness”  
“Raphie, it’s me, Todd. I don’t want to alarm you, but have you spoken to your mom, lately? Has she by any chance, I don't know...SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS PRESS CONFERENCE!?” “SHE HASN’T!”  
“DRAXUM! Why did Cassandra get a missive to appear in front of Big Mama!? Wait, Cass--” “I’M NOT APPEARING IN FRONT OF HER WITHOUT MY LAWYER. WHO IS ALSO MY DAD--” “Why are you asking me!? I didn’t date that megalomaniac-”  
“April!? We saw the news! Where are you!? Are you safe?”  
“Sunita, thank the Crying Titan, are you all right!?”  
  
It was Lou who cleared his throat.  
  
“Boys. Your mother wants to speak to you”  
  
The Younger Hamatos were silent. Lou frowned, then he wiggled the hand with the cellphone, “Don’t keep her waiting”  
  
Raphie raised his hand clenched in a fist. Don followed suit, then Leon, and finally Michael.  
  
“ _Janken!”_ _  
__  
_Raphie sighed as he lost to Rock-Paper-Scissors to his younger brothers, again. He picked up the phone...then decided to put it on the loudspeaker.  
  
“Hey...Mama?”  
“Is that my Raphie? I missed you, Turtley-boo! Why haven’t you and your brothers called me lately?”  
  
Here Raph whispered to Leon, “Turtley-boo?”  
  
Leon winced as Don scowled. He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.  
  
“Yeah, Mama...about that. We’re really sorry, but we’ve been busy--”  
“With guests. I know”  
  
The Hamatos and the Splinterson clan looked at each other. That was rather ominous.  
  
Raphie frowned. “Yes, Mama. How did you know?”  
  
She snickered, “You talk as if you don’t know me, dearest”  
  
Raphie sighed, “Fine. But what was that press conference about? Doesn’t seem like a thing you would do--”  
  
“Well my dear, if you boys would come over, I promise I will explain it to all of you. April included, of course”  
  
Riri sunk down low in her seat.  
  
“Yes we will but, Mama--,” Raphie began but Big Mama interrupted him with, “I would also like to extend my invitation to your guests. All of them, Raphie. I know they can hear me, you’re on speakerphone”.  
  
Raphie closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he glanced towards Leonardo and Leo. Leonardo looked towards his brothers and sister. April nodded enthusiastically, Casey shrugged, and Raphael, Donny, and Mike peered at each other, then nodded.  
  
Leo hesitated and looked at his own siblings. Donnie had shrunk down into his shell, Raph scowled and picked up Chompy, but Mikey looked excited. Lillie nodded, CJ crossed his arms and gave it a thought. Leo gave a half and half sign toward Raphie.  
  
Raphie sighed. “Mama, it’s their choice if they’ll accept or not”  
“Oh, I know, Turtley-boo. But it _IS_ a chance to freely explore the Hidden City and to experience our culture…are they sure they would pass such an experience up?”  
  
Leo tapped his fingers and then asked, “Can we bring our own guests?” Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stared at their brother.  
  
“They sure can!,” chirped the matriarch after Raphie relayed the question.  
  
“Leo...” Raph sighed.  
“Do you think she would like it?” Leo fiddled his thumbs.  
“Heck, yeah she will,” Mikey bounced up and down excitedly.  
“Who’re you talking about?” Leon asked.  
“He’s going to invite our big sister and her girlfriend over,” Donnie quietly explained.  
“OOOH” “That’s cool!” “We’ll get to meet her?”  
  
Raphie returned to his conversation, “Mama, they agreed”  
  
“Excellent! Your sister can bring her own guest as well--” Sunita blushed. Nothing escaped Big Mama. Here Riri crossed her arms and frowned. “I can’t wait to see you again, my son. Now, may I please speak to Draxum?”  
  
Raphie passed the phone to Draxum, and he turned off the speakers. He then stepped out of hearing range and spoke to Big Mama with a scowl plastered to his face.  
  
Raphie sat down next to Michael who was pouting. It was Sally on the podium now, answering the frenzied press with grace and a smile on her face.  
  
“Looks like we can’t put it off. Time to visit Big Mama”  
  
\----

“Cassandra?”  
  
Cass said nothing. Foot Lieutenant sighed. “Cassandra, are you angry at me?”  
  
They were in the lobby of the Grand Nexus Hotel. Foot Brute had gone out to get snacks for both of them.  
  
Cass pouted and muttered, “What gave it away?”  
  
“Honey...can you tell me why?” Foot Lieutenant sounded quite sad. Despite being strict with his daughter, they were very close.  
  
Cass looked down at her hands. “Dad, why did you stop me yesterday? From beating up that horrible--”  
  
“Cass. You know why”  
“We were in the right!” Cass raised her voice, frustrated.  
  


“And that would have caused a war,” Foot Lieutenant said firmly. “If Casey was not there to stop you or his other counterpart, the protesters would have seen a man being beaten without any context”  
  
“You don’t know that!”  
“No, Cassandra. I do. Have you not learned _anything_ from the history of our people?”  
  
Cass put up her legs and crossed her arms over them. She pouted, “What does that have to do with what happened yesterday?”  
  
Foot Lieutenant raised his hands in exasperation. “ _Everything!_ People like that asshole take out their feelings of helplessness on their situation on people like us as scapegoats to feel superior. To hold unto one thing they can control. Remember that it took a single man, a struggling artist, to use his rage at his lot in life and grief over his mother and blame his neighbors. He then rose to power and inspired a lot of people of a country suffering a staggering loss from war, to turn their ire at our people. After all, we were their enemy, we looked different. We, the Chosen People, the Lost Tribe, killed the Son of God, or so they said. Because of one man’s hate, **_ten million of us_ ** were eradicated”  
  
Cass breathed in horror. No matter how many times she has heard this, it still terrified her. That number…  
  
“My daughter, I am sorry but this is our legacy. The ones who survived--” he took her hand and squeezed it. She looked away. “We inherit the trauma of the ten million. We are careful of navigating and interacting with the world because we remember...because if we forget...if we let our hate consume us--”  
  
He and Cass put their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes. “We were so close--and I and your Father thought it was a good idea at the time, giving power to a person so mindless. Just to make a safer world for you. But we forgot….we forgot about our history for one moment, and that almost cost us. For that, I would like to apologize to you. I swear, your Father and I will make it right. If you and the Hamatos were not there to stop the Shredder--”  
  
Cass was crying now. She sniffed. “Dad...he left you and Daddy. That’s when I knew--God, I’m so sorry I left--”  
  
“Honey, we asked you to go and follow him. I guess it was our fault”  
  
Cass opened her eyes to find her father also crying. She carefully dabbed at her eyes and then hugged her dad. “Please, never ask me again to choose to leave you to die. I _can’t_. I just can’t,” she sobbed.  
  
Her father rubbed her back. “I promise”.  
  
“Am I interrupting something?” Foot Brute hesitantly asked, arms holding skewers of fried sweet potatoes from the Filipino food truck.  
  
They let go of each other. Foot Lieutenant wiped his eyes. “No, you came at the right time”. He accepted the food, as Cass hugged Foot Brute tight.  
  
They all looked up and saw that the Hamatos, their guests, and Draxum came in.  
  
“Cassandra, it’s our responsibility to repair the damage we have done. It’s time to face the music”.  
  


\-----

Donatello was initially quite excited about the idea of visiting a whole new world. He was an explorer at heart, and he felt that was how he differed from Don and Donnie. Donnie is awkward, with not great social skills, and Don is a dramatic theatre lover who disliked magic a lot. 

He’d like to share a little bit of the joy with his two younger brothers but for the first time, he suddenly decided he wanted to drag them away and go back home.  
  
They were all directed to an office with large windows that showed something impossible. A view overlooking a beautiful city--- under New York.  
  
The titular Big Mama was there, hands clasped behind her back. Once she spotted her sons, she squealed and then ran toward them.  
  
“Oh, my Turtley-boos! Look at you all!” she cooed.  
  
“Mama!” protested Michael and Raphie as they are enveloped in her hug. Then she turned to the twins. They tried to escape but they too were captured in her hug. “Mama, stop! You’re embarrassing us!” whined Leo. Don grunted.  
  
This would have been a cute scene...but Donny, Leonardo, and the Older Hamatos were much more focused on the bodyguards that were near Big Mama.  
  


Donny glared at the rat Yōkai, who smiled and decided to pour gasoline over the fire when he saw Donny. The rat waved and said;  
  
“Hiya, toots!”  
  
The reaction was instant. “ _Toots_!?” Mike and Raphael exclaimed, turning to Donatello. 

Donnie hissed and grabbed Donatello’s arm. Donny closed his eyes and massaged his temple.  
  
The rat’s teammates had the same reaction.  
  
“Danny, what the ever-loving **_fuck_ ** ?” demanded the blue ogre. The eel shook his head and muttered. The red ogre closed his eyes, and sat down to meditate, ignoring them.  
  
The rat just grinned, satisfied at the chaos he caused. Donatello glared at him. Now he really wanted to just go home to spite the purple rat.  
  
Leonardo crossed his arms and then turned his attention to the blue ogre. “I have questions for you. Particularly when you said something about the ‘Fearless One’”.  
  
The blue ogre raised a brow, “I never said anything like that”.  
  
Leonardo was about to blow a gasket, but he counted to ten. “You want to repeat that? I heard you. Donny heard you. You directed that statement to us”.  
  
“Nope. Don’t remember”  
  
“You’re lying! I was there too when you said it!” Leo cried out frustrated. What is wrong with this asshole?  
  
The rat put up a hand and smiled. “He said, “ _He_ ” never said anything like that”.  
  
The eel slithered up and grabbed the rat’s arm in alarm, “Danny…”  
  
Danny shrugged, “What, Mickey? They’re smart enough to figure it out. Leonard here wasn’t lying”.  
  
“ _Danny, shut the fuck up, now,”_ ordered Leonard in a thick Japanese accent. Leo and his brothers looked at each other, then at the Splintersons. Leonardo was losing his temper and it wasn’t helped by the fact that he barely understood what they said.  
  
“ _Or what? It’s not as if we’re trying to keep it a secret--”_ _  
__“It’s not our secret to share, asshole!”_ _  
_Leo fed up, said out loud, “ _Cut the crap, and just tell us straight. We’re not in the mood for games”_ _  
__  
_Mickey, Leonard, and Danny stared at him. Then Leonard narrowed his eyes and continued, still in Japanese, “ _It’s rude to insert yourself in someone’s conversation”_

Leo replied, “ _It’s rude to be vague and deliberately talk in another language when they’re trying to speak to you”_ _  
__“Kid, are you even old enough to be here?”_ interrupted Mickey. “ _Go home!_ ” _  
__“We’re eighteen, you old farts,”_ glared Mikey.  
“ _I’m twenty-one!_ ” screeched the eel.  
“ _I’m thirty-five,”_ said Danny aghast, with a strange Russian accent slipping in his distress. Donnie snorted, “ _That makes you ancient_ ”. Danny narrowed his eyes, “ _You kiss your brothers with that mouth?_ ”. Donnie stuck out his tongue then clutched at Donny harder. Donny sighed, feeling a headache incoming.

“ _I’m twenty-five. You’re a handful of brats, aren’t ya?”_ sniffed Leonard. “ _You say you’re adults? Act like it_ ”  
Leo stepped forward and parroted, “ _You’re adults? You definitely don’t act like it_ ”.  
“ _URUSAI, GAKI!!!_ ,” barked Leonard.

  
Leonard loomed over Leo and their faces were very close. Both were too angry to notice.  
  
Big Mama, the younger Hamatos, and the rest of their clan watched the scene unfold with varying degrees of emotion.  
  
Leon poked his father, “So….I only got half of that and the other I can infer…”. There was a shout and Leon winced, “And that’s a swear word but I don’t know what Leo said next”

Big Mama clapped her hands and grinned at Lou, “Oh, Darling! How splendiferous! You finally taught the children our mother tongue!”  
  
Lou scratched his cheek and looked toward Splinter. The other gray rat winced, every time an expletive is said in argument, especially if it came from his own sons.  
  
“It was actually the older kids, teaching the younger. I gave them my blessings to do so”

Leon poked his father again, “Dad, what did he say?”. An extremely long, pointed, expletive was gritted out by Leo and Leonard’s jaw dropped, scandalized.  
  
Draxum winced and muttered, “One you should never know until you're thirty---Michael do not write that down!” he exclaimed, stopping Michael by grabbing the boy’s notepad. Foot Lieutenant had his hands over Riri’s ears and Cass avoided Don’s questions about it. Thankfully, Raphie doesn’t ask.

Big Mama grinned and pushed her way to the front and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. All arguing stopped. The four Yokai quickly rally behind her, standing in silence. Something jarring about their quick shift in mood.  
  
“Now that some pleasantries are out of the way, I would like to introduce myself to our esteemed guests. I am Big Mama. And by the blessings of the Council of Heads, I am the Queen of this subterranean haven. Welcome all, to the Hidden City!”

\----

**_Intermission: Animal Crossing_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Raphie was sitting happily by the brook, fishing a haul that thankfully wasn’t bass. Behind him, Raph was carrying Chompy around, gathering fruit, and following Raphael at a distance, who was going around trying to not get stung by damned wasps.  
  
This was cool. This was nice.  
  
Of course, the minute he thought that something went wrong.  
  
Raphie felt the tell-tale feeling of a soul connection manifest. He frowned. His brothers are over there….so that meant…  
  
“Ugh, what the heck is this!?”  
  
 _Them._  
  
Raphie discreetly turned his head to see three turtles, all decked in a red theme. One was humongous, a lot bigger than him, with what looked to be a Japanese character scarred onto his right shoulder. Two were much smaller than him about the same height.  
  
One of those turtles stretched and put his hand over his head. “You said it, brother. It’s way too bright, and colorful. Gross”  
  
Raphie ignored them, focusing on the fish. They must be part of the “edgy turtles”. (Eerily, the one who spoke sounded like Donnie).  
  
The one in all black except for his red bandanna grew angry at Raphie ignoring him.  
  
“So now the “leader” over here thinks he’s too good to talk to the likes of us? Typical. You and your brothers are too soft. You don’t deserve to be--”  
  
Both the large turtle and the other turtle stopped him from talking. Clearly deciding that he had crossed the line.  
  
Raphie demonstrated his maturity and grace by gathering his haul and basket, picking up his fishing rod, and walking away without a word.  
  
He passed by Isabelle, with her clipboard. He greeted her and she waved back at him.  
  
“Are you alright, Raphie? Enjoying yourself now?”  
  
He didn’t want to worry someone as cute as her. “Yes, ma'am. I’m doing alright”  
  
She smiled at him, flowers erupting over her head, with whatever weird magic powered this world.  
  
“That’s good. I was worried about that frown of yours. You looked like you were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You’re too young for that. You’re what, only fifteen?”  
  
Raphie smiled. Isabelle always knew what to say. “Sometimes it feels like it, ma'am. I’m the eldest of my set of brothers,” he felt the other three turtles behind him, but he once again ignored them. “It feels like I do nothing but worry”.  
  
Isabelle shook her head and patted what she could reach of him, which was his knee. “Ah, the curse of being the eldest. Feeling that you have to be responsible for your siblings. Always worrying that whatever you do, you aren’t good enough, while your younger siblings get the pass. Having this innate fear hanging over your head that once your parents die, you take on the responsibility to care for the family”

Raphie looked away. She hit the nail on the head, hard. What he did not notice was Isabelle looking sharply at the three red turtles behind him, who all withered from her gaze.  
  
“I understand, Raphie. Believe me, I do. I’m the elder twin sister and my parents are gone,” she patted his knee again to make him look at her. “You are such a good, kind-hearted boy. Your brothers are blessed to have you, do not worry about that”  
  
Raphie was touched. Still, doubt sets in. “Thanks. But sometimes I worry it’s not enough”.  
  
Isabelle shrugged, “Kindness isn’t a weakness, Raphie. To care for others, to show mercy in a world that doesn’t allow it? That is the closest you can get to the Divine. Love is a **_strength_** , my boy. Never forget that, even in your darkest hours”  
  
No one spoke. How can you reply to something like that?  
  
Isabelle passed the older turtles, then she glanced back at Raphie. “In my humble opinion, having such a dark view of others? Demanding people be hurt because you were hurt is not only childish, it is _insidious_. I’m old, Raphie. And it is my choice to suffer and fight so that the generation that comes after me will inherit a better world than the one given to us by the generation before me. And if that produces children like you, much more aware of things than us, then that is a joy I will cherish”.  
  
Raphie couldn’t help it. He bowed towards her. She laughed and curtsied back. “Now run to your brothers… I think Raphael needs help with the wasp nest collection, bless him”  
  
She then turned her attention to the three turtles who all flinched. She tilted her head. “Are these turtles also your brothers?”  
  
Raphie glanced at them, his face settling on a neutral expression. Then he turned and walked away.  
  
The turtle all in black looked visibly hurt. The other just crossed his arms and sighed, also upset. The large turtle just stared after Raphie, seeing him greet Raph and Raphael (victorious but also bombarded with wasp stings) warmly, hugs and laughter all around.  
  
The Shih Tzu cleared her throat, “A bit of unsolicited advice, gentlemen. Love and respect, once lost, is hard to earn back,” they all turned to her, and she gave them a toothy smile. “You’re the adults in this family, yes? Fucking act like it”  
  
She finally walked away.  
  
The turtle in all black’s hands clenched into fists, eyes watery at the clear rejection of their youngest brother. He then disappeared.  
  
“I’ll talk to him, Ray”  
  
Ray looked down at one of the oldest version of himself. He wiped his hand over his face. “He went too far. He really shouldn’t have said what he said”  
  
“He was angry--”  
“Stop making excuses for him”  
“....I’m not! I just...shit. We messed up, huh?”  
  
Ray looked towards their other brothers. Raph has taken the fish haul from Raphie and decided to drag Raphael away to get him treated.  
  
Raphie washed his hands by the flowing brook. He then sat down on a stump, took out a ball of yarn, and began to knit.  
  
Ray patted the older turtle’s shell. “Go. Let me try to patch up things here”. The other turtle nodded and disappeared. Ray took out his own ball of yarn and the cardigan he was knitting and he headed towards Raphie.  
  
Once he was near enough, he hesitated. Raphie made no indication he noticed him.  
  
Ray cleared his throat. Again, no response. Looks like the boy isn’t making it easy for him.  
  
“Hey,” Ray tried. “So...you like knitting too, huh? Is there space for one more?”  
  
Yeesh, that was awkwardly _lame_. Even for him.  
  
Raphie eyed him, then shrugged. Ray took that as a yes and he sat down next to the boy. He began to concentrate on knitting an intricate pattern of slip stitches, purls and knits to form small, delicate rows of what looked like flowers.  
  
After a half-hour of silence, Ray asked, “So what are you making?”  
  
Raphie did not stop his knitting. But he answered, “Gloves. For Raph’s little brother, Donnie”. He did not elaborate but Ray knew by observing Raph’s life, Donnie was the Donatello who was neurotic and who had the habit of peeling his scales or chewing his thumb.  
  
Raphie really was a kid with such a good heart, he felt like a shithead for even thinking bad about him.  
  
Raphie didn’t say anything else, so Ray decided to open up, “That’s really kind of ya. This,” he gestured to what he was knitting, “Is for my sister. She gets cold easily for some reason. I worry about her a lot”.  
  
Riley does always get cold. And sometimes she gets sick out of the blue. He had always wondered what she saw, or who she was with whenever she interacted with someone they could not see.  
  
Raphie looked at Ray’s project. Then he looked down at his own. The boy seemed to think deeply, then finally decided, “I never knitted something as large as a cardigan before. Not yet, anyway”.  
  
Ray rejoiced inwardly at the progress. “Well, I’ve never knitted anything smaller than it like gloves. My hands are too big, ya know?” He would love to knit something warm and delicate for Riley, and maybe for his Father, even though the old rat would insist he did not need it.  
  
“Wanna trade tips?”  
  
“I guess,” Raphie allowed.  
  
It was a start. The two talked about knitting and their families throughout the afternoon.  
  
A little further away, Isabelle watched the scene with a smile, a glass of bourbon in her hand. A portal opened up beside her and a terrifying figure, decked top to bottom in heavy armor stepped out.  
  
She made space for him on the picnic blanket. “About time you got here” she commented to her adopted brother.  
  
Doom Guy signed, “ _Sorry. Did I miss anything?”_ _  
__  
_Isabelle hummed, then shook her head. She glanced at the two red themed turtles. “Nothing much. Just two brothers finally settling down to give each other a chance to be family”  
  
Doom Guy chuckled in response. The two enjoyed their own family time under a beautiful blue sky.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> For an invitation to the Discord send me a DM @ spacedwitch#6598 and please introduce yourself. I will be talking about headcanons, spoilers, and maybe start making arc for this fic (yes I'm an artist too)
> 
> I'll be vetting the process! No minors, please.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by my convo with a long time friend because I rediscovered the franchise through my love for Rise and they were a long time fan since the 2003 series. 
> 
> I said something cursed, "The 2k3 boys and Rise!Splinter are Millenials, and the 2k12 and Rise boys are both older and younger Gen Zs" and we both had an existential crisis.
> 
> Name is from the amazing ending song of Fame (1980) and one of my fave theatre songs ever.


End file.
